En Busca De La Felicidad
by Greis Cullen Fics
Summary: Nota de la autora: Si eres Taylovers o Team Jacob, este fic no es con intensión de ofender a nadie, si son sensibles ante que Jacob o Taylor sean insultados, abstenerse de leer este fic. Aclaro! No tengo nada en contra de el :D Gracias por su comprensión.
1. Prefacio

Isabella Swan, es la típica chica de 17 años que sueña casarse con el hombre de sus sueños, su verdadero amor! Vive con sus padres en el pueblo de Forks. Jacob, es novio de Bella, el es agresivo y violento, que cree que nadie lo merece, Bella lo ama, tiene la esperanza de cuando se casen el cambie. Los padres de Bella no quieren a Jacob por como la trata y aparte porque no es de familia de dinero.

La vida y los padres de Bella jugaran con su destino, haciendo que cambien los planes…


	2. Capitulo 1: El lo sabe

Pov Bella

No quería levantarme, me dolía mucho las costillas y la cara, como pudo Jacob golpearme así, no le di motivos para que se pusiera celoso, pero se que cambiara, el día que nos casemos se dará cuenta de las cosas y cambiara, tengo fe en eso.

Mi mama me levanto a regañadientes, dijo que me llevaría con el nuevo doctor, es amigo de papa y ella, siempre hablan muy bien de el, me llevarían con el para que checara mi coordinación, sentí feo mentirles y decirles que caí, últimamente tenia que mentirles para que no supiera que Jacob me golpeaba, pero se que si les decía la verdad no me dejarían estar con el, y yo lo amaba.

Cuando llegamos al consultorio Jacob estaba afuera, -Hola mi amor- dijo dándome un beso, le sonreí, -Hola suegra- le dijo a mi madre, -Hola- dijo con molestia, mi madre no lo quería, mas bien nadie de mi familia lo quería, mi hermano Emmett desde hace mucho le quería pegar porque una vez vio que me dio una cachetada, lo convencí que fue un error mío, bueno mas bien le pedi que no le pegara, Jacob se había ganado el desprecio de mi familia y amigos, a si estaba mi historia con mi familia y el amor de mi vida.

Salió una enfermera –Señorita Swan puede pasar- dijo la enfermera, -Voy a pasar contigo- dijo Jacob, solo asentí, mi madre entro conmigo, entramos a un consultorio muy bonito, era demasiado lujoso, tome asiento enfrente del escritorio, había en las paredes demasiados reconocimientos, diplomas, el nuevo doctor del pueblo era un hombre muy preparado, decían que también era muy rico, que era de excelente familia, sobre el escritorio había una placa que decía "Doc. Edward Cullen". Se abrió la puerta y me quede anonadada, -Buenas tardes, soy el Doc. Cullen- dijo tendiéndome la mano, cuando por fin reaccione le di la mano, -Debes ser Isabella?- dijo, todo el era hermoso, este hombre no podía tener mas de 30 años, me imaginaba a un hombre de 50 años como para que mis padres se expresaran tan bien de el, era alto, cabello color cobre, ojos verdes, su piel era blanca, muy pálida, y a pesar de que llevaba bata, se le veía que tenia un excelente físico, -Si, solo Bella- dije cuando recupere el habla, el tomo asiento delante de nosotras, agarro un folder y empezó a leerlo, -Bueno Bella, aquí dice que últimamente tienes problemas motores, es cierto?- pregunto, no queria mentirle, aunque tenia que hacerlo, voltee a ver a Jacob y el puso un dedo en su boca, haciendo la señal de que guarde silencio, regrese la miraba al doctor y estaba mirando a Jacob, rayos se dio cuenta, - Señora Swan, joven, podrían hacerme el favor de dejarme con Isabella?- pregunto viendo a mi mama, -Claro- dijo mama poniéndose de pie, -Para que quiere estar a solas con Bella?- pregunto Jacob enojado, dios, no, en este lugar no, y con el doctor menos, ya era malo que su hubiera dado cuenta que le iba a mentir, el se puso de pie, y miro a Jacob, -Para revisar a la señorita y no puedo hacerlo con usted intimidándola- dijo evidentemente molesto, -Ya Jacob, vámonos! Disculpe doctor- dijo mi madre sonriéndoles al doctor y jalándolo del brazo a Jacob, salieron, y cerraron la puerta, era obvio que a mi mama le cayo bien el doctor, el volvió a tomar asiento, -Bueno Bella, me dirás la verdad?- dijo recargándose en su silla, recargo su brazo en el brazo de su silla y apoyo el dedo índice en su boca, en muestra de que estaba pensando, su boca era tentadora, que pensamientos los míos, nunca un hombre me había atraído así, ni Jacob, aclare mi mente, que le podía decir, -Solo que últimamente me he caído mucho- dije agachando la mirada, no podía verlo de frente, sabría que estaría mintiendo, -Y como caíste?- contraataco, trague en seco, -Por las escaleras- dije, -Veme cuando te hable, por favor- pidió, levante la vista hacia el, me veía detenidamente, era obvio que no me creía, -Vamos a revisarte esos golpes- dijo parándose, - Recuéstate en la camilla y levántate la blusa del costado del golpe- dijo, me quede paralizada, me vería sin blusa, ni Jacob me había visto así, -No te apenes solo levántala un poco, quiero ver el golpe- dijo sonriendo, su sonrisa es hermosa, todo el es hermoso, me acosté en la camilla, y me levante un poco la blusa, el se acerco, tenia guantes en sus manos, era muy profesional, coloco las manos en mi, a pesar de tener guantes, no se porque, pero sentí una corriente que recorrió mi cuerpo, nunca la había experimentado, el seguía tocando, yo lo miraba, estaba concentrado en lo que hacia, era agradable el silencio, -Listo, puedes acomodarte la blusa- dijo dándose la vuelta para regresar a su escritorio, se sentó y empezó a escribir en el archivo que tenia enfrente, -Toma asiento- dijo señalando la silla sin despegar los ojos de sus documentos, me senté, -Bueno te mandare unas pastillas para el dolor, desinflamatorio, y unas vitaminas para reforzar defensas, tómalas te harán bien- dijo dándome la receta, asentí, -Y ya no dejes que la escalera te agarre a patadas, otra vez- dijo recargándose en su silla, que? Como sabe? –Este no es lo que cree…- ,-Bella, nadie tiene derecho a golpearte como lo hicieron- dijo interrumpiéndome, cerro los ojos, -Si vuelves a venir con marcar de patadas o algún hematoma, voy a levantar una denuncia, es mi responsabilidad como doctor, su sabrás, si es tu padre? Charly me cae bien pero no permitiré abuso de su parte, también puede ser, tu novio? No lo se, pero nadie tiene el derecho, eres hermosa, no dejes que te hagan esto- dijo, me impactaron sus palabras, me levante, -Gracias doctor- dije dándole la mano, -Adiós Isabella, y piénsalo- dijo, asentí y salí, mi madre, se paro, -Como te fue mi niña?- pregunto, -Bien mama, mando vitaminas y medicamento para el golpe de mis costillas- dije, le di la receta, -Te cito para el próximo mes hija- dijo mama, que? Para quería verme otra vez, no podía seguir viniendo con el.

Cada mes el me citaba para cerciorarse que estaba bien, así fue por 4 meses, me empezaba a caer mal ese ángel, así lo llamaba yo, no entendía porque tanta preocupación por mi, ni que fuera de mi familia. Jacob solo me había golpeado dos veces después de lo sucedido, se que cambiaria, tenia que aferrarme a mi fe, después de la ultima cita, Jacob me estaba esperando afuera del consultorio, ese día me toco ir sola, -A donde me llevas?- pregunte, no dijo nada, me llevo arrastras hasta un callejón, -Jacob suéltame! Me lastimas!- le pedí, -Porque ves tanto a ese doctorcito! Es tu amante verdad! Eres una cualquiera!- me grito soltándome una bofetada, caí al piso pegándome en la cabeza con la pared, me dolía horriblemente, me soltó una patada, -Te has de estar acostando con ese verdad!- dijo soltándome otra patada, me puse en posición fetal para amortiguar los golpes, -Te matare! Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie mas!- dijo con odio, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, esto no podía estar pasando…


	3. Cap 2: Conociendola

Pov Edward

Ya llevaba un mes en el pueblo de Forks, mi padre Carlisle Cullen, a sido amigo de Charlie Swan por 30 años, Charlie me consiguió una plaza como el doctor del pueblo, aparte que desde que nació su hija, nos comprometieron, no se si ella este enterada, pero yo crecí con esa información, últimamente conviví mucho con el y su esposa Rene, son personas muy amables, y hemos hecho planes sobre el futuro, cuando me casara con Bella, la mandaríamos a estudiar la carrera que ella quisiera, para que tuviera un buen futuro.

Hoy la conocería por fin, le haría un chequeo ya que dicen que últimamente a tenido muchas caídas, eso no estaba bien, espero que no fuera nada grave, esperaba en mi oficina, a que ella y su madre llegaran, se abrió la puerta, -Doctor, la Señorita Swan ya esta afuera- dijo Kate, me pare, -Hazla pasar por favor- le dije, fui a lavarme las manos, escuche cuando cerraron las puerta, me coloque enfrente de ella, era hermosa, se parecía mucho a su madre, -Buenas tardes, soy el Doc. Cullen- dije tendiéndole la mano, ella me miraba, después de un rato ella reacciono, me dio la mano, una electricidad paso por mi, creo que fue por la química que sentí hacia ella, -Debes ser Isabella?- dije distrayéndonos, no podía dejar de verla, me sentí cautivado, aunque el joven que estaba atrás me mataba con la mirada, es este punto comprendí que era su novio y ella no sabia de nuestro compromiso, tome asiento, y me puse a ver si expediente, ya lo había revisado antes, pero necesitaba esconder la decepción que sentí en ese momento, después hablaría con ellos para que me dijeran porque no me habían dicho que Bella tenia novio, -Bueno Bella, aquí dice que últimamente tienes problemas motores, es cierto?- pregunte, ella se puso nerviosa, volteo a ver al joven que no dejaba de verme asesinamente, el se puso el dedo en la boca como señal de que guardara silencio, esto no estaba bien, el la estaba dañando, no necesite palabras para saber, las expresiones corporales de los dos me confirmaron todo, necesitaba saber que pasaba, y con el aquí no me diría nada, - Señora Swan, joven, podrían hacerme el favor de dejarme con Isabella?- pregunte viendo a Rene, -Claro- dije ella tan sonriente como siempre, -Para que quiere estar a solas con Bella?- pregunto el muy agresivamente, solo le faltaba echar espuma por la boca, Bella me veía asustada, le tenia miedo a este sujeto, como era posible que Charlie y Rene no se hubieran dado cuenta de esta situación, -Para revisar a la señorita y no puedo hacerlo con usted intimidándola- dije sin morderme la lengua, el me fulmino nuevamente con la mirada, estaba muy enojado, con el y con los padres de Bella, -Ya Jacob, vámonos! Disculpe doctor- dijo Rene jalando al joven del brazo, así que se llamaba Jacob, luego me encargaría de el, cuando salieron, volví a tomar asiento, ella solo me miraba, seguía nerviosa, como podría ganarme su confianza si ella no se abría nada, suspire de frustración, -Bueno Bella, me dirás la verdad?- dije sin mas, estábamos solos y por su bien físico y emocional, mas le valía decir la verdad, me recargue en la silla esperando la respuesta, -Solo que últimamente me he caído mucho- dijo agachando la cabeza, después de una gran espera, no me diría nada, que frustrante era esta mujer, -Y como caíste?- pregunte esperando que me diera armas para que dijera la verdad, -Por las escaleras- dijo, todo lo contestaba viendo sus manos, necesitaba encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, -Veme cuando te hable, por favor- pedí, levanto la vista hacia mi, la contemple cuando lo hizo, tendría que descubrir lo que pasaba de otra forma, tal vez, solo tal vez, había la posibilidad de que Charlie le pegara, no quería hacer conclusiones antes, -Vamos a revisarte esos golpes- dije parándome, - Recuéstate en la camilla y levántate la blusa del costado del golpe- dije en lo que me ponía guantes, ella me vio como si le hubiera pedido que se desnudara completamente, la vi y sonreí, -No te apenes, solo levántala un poco, quiero ver el golpe- dije, ella sintió, se acostó en la camilla, y levanto un poco su blusa, me acerque a ella, y empecé a examinarla, su piel era hermosa, pero estaba ensombrecida con los horribles moretones que tenia, lo observe detalladamente, y esto no era por una caída, era evidente que la habían pateado, que moustro le había hecho esto, sentí como me hervía la sangre, -Listo, puedes acomodarte la blusa- dije dándome la vuelta para regresar al escritorio, me senté y empezó a escribir en el expediente de ella, hice la receta, -Toma asiento- dije señalando la silla, no podía verla, ahora me sentía muy enojado con ella, se que no tenia derecho, pero que persona se puede querer tan poco que permite que le hagan esto, ella tomo asiento, le coloque la receta enfrente, -Bueno te mandare unas pastillas para el dolor, desinflamatorio, y unas vitaminas para reforzar defensas, tómalas te harán bien- dijo dándome la receta, dándole indicaciones, -Y ya no dejes que la escalera te agarre a patadas, otra vez- dije para ver su reacción, creyó que me engañaría, pues se equivoco que viera que nadie era tan estúpido para creerle esa historia, me recargue en la silla, esperando a que dijera algo, me miraba otra vez nerviosa, –Este no es lo que cree…- la detuve antes de que me diera un patético pretexto, -Bella, nadie tiene derecho a golpearte como lo hicieron- dije cerrando los ojos, no quería que viera mi enojo, -Si vuelves a venir con marcas de patadas o algún hematoma, voy a levantar una denuncia, es mi responsabilidad como doctor, tu sabrás, si es tu padre? Charlie me cae bien pero no permitiré abuso de su parte, también puede ser, tu novio? No lo se, pero nadie tiene el derecho, eres hermosa, no dejes que te hagan esto- dije dejando claro que no me callaría para la otra, ella se levanto, parecía molesta, eso me importaba poco, no dejaría que nadie la volviera a tocar, -Gracias doctor- dijo dándome la mano, -Adiós Isabella, y piénsalo- dije dándole la mano, ella asintió y salió de mi consultoría. La volvería ver en un mes, así sabría que esta bien, dejaría que ella se diera cuenta que nadie puede tratarla así, le daría su espacio y trataría de conquistarla, que ella me aceptara, y no solo se casara por un pacto, se que era un acuerdo, pero ahora mas que nunca quería que fuera mía, quería protegerla, y de eso me encargaría.

Cada mes la citaba para cerciorarse que estaba bien, así fue por 4 meses, se que ya me alucinaba, pero quería saber que estaba bien, por mas que quería caerle bien, ella siempre era fría, cada vez la sentía mas lejana a mi, que podía hacer para ganarme su confianza, empezaba a dar por perdida esta batalla, después del chequeo le di indicaciones y salió del consultorio, ella se despidió sin permitirme contestarle, no le alcance a darle la receta con indicaciones y nueva cita, cuando abrí la puerta para alcanzarla y dársela, vi como ese tal Jacob se la llevaba arrastras, -A donde me llevas?- escuche que ella le pregunto, tenia que actuar, -Kate, regreso en un momento- le dije a la enfermera, nos habíamos hecho buenos amigos, -Si, con cuidado- dijo sonriendo, ella sabia de mi compromiso con Bella, y me apoyaba, le tenia estima, salí y vi a todos lados, vi a lo lejos que la llevaba, empecé a caminar apresuradamente, dio vuelta en una calle, y vi como la aventó a un callejón, -Eres una cualquiera!- escuche que le grito, corrí hacia ellos, vi a Bella tirada en el piso, la estaba pateando, -Déjala- grite, el volteo a verme, el me miro con odio y se me fue encima tratando de atacarme…


	4. Cap 3: Condicion

Pov Bella

después de la ultima cita, Jacob me estaba esperando afuera del consultorio, ese día me toco ir sola, -A donde me llevas?- pregunte, no dijo nada, me llevo arrastras hasta un callejón, -Jacob suéltame! Me lastimas!- le pedí, -Porque ves tanto a ese doctorcito! Es tu amante verdad! Eres una cualquiera!- me grito soltándome una bofetada, caí al piso pegándome en la cabeza con la pared, me dolía horriblemente, me soltó una patada, -Te has de estar acostando con ese verdad!- dijo soltándome otra patada, me puse en posición fetal para amortiguar los golpes, -Te matare! Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie mas!- dijo con odio, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, esto no podía estar pasando… -Déjala- gritaron, voltee a ver quien era, era el doctor Cullen, se acerco a mi corriendo, -Estas bien?- pregunto angustiado, asentí, -Tu amante vino a tu rescate- dijo Jacob riendo, -Que poco hombre eres- dijo Cullen, Jacob se le fue encima a los golpes, Edward, lo recibió con un golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire, Jacob cayo al piso, -Jacob- grite, Edward me tomo en brazos y me saco del callejón, -Tenemos que volver! Bájame! Jacob me necesita- dije moviéndome entre sus brazos, el no dijo nada, solo frunció el ceño ante mis palabras, deje de insistir, no me soltaría por mas que insistiera.

Llegamos a su consultorio, cerro la puerta, -Siéntate en la camilla, voy curarte esas heridas- dijo, heridas? De que diablos hablaba, me vi en el espejo que tenia, esa no era yo, tenia el labio reventado, sangraba, un hematoma muy grande en la mejilla, debió ser por la bofetada que me dio, me dolía el estomago y las costillas a causa de las patadas, las lagrimas empezaron a salir, ahora si Jacob se había pasado, nunca me había golpeado así, me senté en la camilla, el regreso con guantes, gasas y antiséptico, empezó a curarme, se veía muy molesto, -Te va arde- dijo, me coloco la casa en el labio, si me ardió muchísimo, -No llores, el no merece tus lagrimas- dijo, lo mire, el tenia razón, pero no podía dejarlo, lo amaba, suspire, era mejor no contestar.

Cuando termino de checar los golpes de mis costillas y darme indicación, me extendió la receta y me vio, -Sabes lo que va suceder, verdad?- pregunto, lo mire, tenia que convencerlo de Jake era bueno, -Yo lo provoque…-, -Basta Isabella! Ya basta!- dijo el interrumpiéndome, estaba muy enojado, -Hare lo que quiera pero no lo denuncie!- suplique, el me miro por un momento, cerro los ojos, se veía que estaba tratando de contener su enojo, -Harás lo que yo quiera?- pregunto, asentí, -Si lo que usted quiera!- dije, suspiro, -Estaba bien!- dijo, se paro recorrió su escritorio hasta mi, me jalo del brazo haciendo que me parara, me tomo por la cintura, me sorprendió, mas que eso me agarro por sorpresa, -No te has dado cuenta que estoy loco por ti, verdad?- pregunto pegándome mas a el, no me esperaba esta confesión, trague en seco, negué con la cabeza, -Me enamorado de ti- dijo, pego su frente con la mi, me sentía paralizada ante sus palabra, que debía decir ante eso, y sin mas me beso, esa corriente que hacia presencia cuando el me tocaba, estaba aquí, nunca me había besado así, no supe como contestarle el beso, el lo termino, y me vio, -La condición para que no denuncia a Jacob, es que te cases conmigo- dijo el, me cayo como una bomba su proposición, rápidamente me llene de enojo, lo empuje, el me soltó, -Esta loco! Nunca! Óigame bien! Nunca me casaría con usted! Preferiría estar muerta!- grite, tome mi bolso y salí de su consultorio, me sentía enojada, triste y traicionada, primero Jacob me acusaba de serle infiel, después me golpeo como nunca lo hizo y por ultimo este maldito doctor me condicionaba! Que se creía.

Llegue a casa, no quise hablar con nadie, subí a mi habitación y me eche a llorar a la cama, hasta que caí dormida.

Desperté con hambre, iba a bajar cuando escuche voces en la sala, me detuve a escuchar, -Creo que es lo mejor, el solo la esta lastimando- dijo alguien, sino me equivocaba era la voz de Edward, -Si, es lo mejor- dijo mi padre, -Entonces cuando levantaras la denuncia?- pregunto mi mama, si lo denunciaría, lo haría! No era broma, esto no podía estar pasando, -Lo hare saliendo de aquí, y realmente lo siento por besar a Bella, creí que ella sentiría lo mismo por mi con el tiempo, pero veo que no es así- dijo Edward, se escuchaba desanimado, -Bueno me voy, les avisare que pasara- dijo, baje corriendo las escaleras, el ya estaba saliendo de la casa, -Bella a donde vas?- pregunto mama, corrí hacia el antes de que se subiera a su volvo, -Edward- grite, el volteo a verme, camine hacia el, -Me casare contigo, hare lo que quieras, pero no denuncies a Jacob- pedí, esperando que no fuera tarde…


	5. Cap 4: Desilusion

Advertencia: Esta capitulo contiene Lemmon

Nota de la autora: Si eres Taylovers o Team Jacob, este fic no es con intensión de ofender a nadie, si son sensibles ante que Jacob o Taylor sean insultados, abstenerse de leer este fic. Aclaro! No tengo nada en contra de el :D

Gracias por su comprensión.

Pov Bella

Desperté con hambre, iba a bajar cuando escuche voces en la sala, me detuve a escuchar, -Creo que es lo mejor, el solo la esta lastimando- dijo alguien, sino me equivocaba era la voz de Edward, -Si, es lo mejor- dijo mi padre, -Entonces cuando levantaras la denuncia?- pregunto mi mama, si lo denunciaría, lo haría! No era broma, esto no podía estar pasando, -Lo hare saliendo de aquí, y realmente lo siento por besar a Bella, creí que ella sentiría lo mismo por mi con el tiempo, pero veo que no es así- dijo Edward, se escuchaba desanimado, -Bueno me voy, les avisare que pasara- dijo, baje corriendo las escaleras, el ya estaba saliendo de la casa, -Bella a donde vas?- pregunto mama, corrí hacia el antes de que se subiera a su volvo, -Edward- grite, el volteo a verme, camine hacia el, -Me casare contigo, hare lo que quieras, pero no denuncies a Jacob- pedí, esperando que no fuera tarde, el se veía sorprendido, me prense de su brazo, -Te lo pido, no lo metas a la cárcel- le rogué con lagrimas en los ojos, amaba a Jacob y haría hasta lo imposible porque el estuviera bien, me hinque, -Te lo pido- volví a suplicar, -Bella párate- dijo casi cargándome, hizo que me pusiera de pie y tomo mis hombros, -Tanto lo amas que estarías dispuesta a casarte conmigo?- pregunto, -Si hare lo que sea- dije, no me importaba casarme con el, mientras Jacob estuviera bien, el cerro los ojos y suspiro, tal vez al saber que no lo amaba y no lo amaría, desistiría a que me casara con el, y me dejaría ser feliz con Jacob, mi corazón albergaba esa esperanza, -Esta bien! Mañana vengo y hablaremos con tus padres de nuestra boda- dijo soltándome, mis esperanzas murieron, -Esta bien- me limite a contestar agachando la cabeza, -Te prometo que no te arrepentirás- dijo el tomándome del mentón, moví la cabeza soltándome de su agarre, -Lo dudo- dije despotamente, el me miro dolido, que esperaba que me comportara como una sedita todavía que prácticamente me estaba obligando a casarme con el, se subió a su auto y se fue, -Tu serás el que se arrepienta de a verse casado conmigo- susurre.

Entre a mi casa, mis padres me esperaban en la sala, -No estoy de humor para hablar- dije y subí a mi cuarto antes de que ellos me echaran una lluvia de preguntas, que para ser sincera no estaba dispuesta a soportar.

Casi no pude dormir, por mas que intentaba en no pensar, no podía, porque la vida me hacia esto, acaso era una prueba que Jacob y yo teníamos que pasar para poder estar juntos, a lo mejor con esto, Jacob cambiaria, se daría cuenta de cuanto lo amaba, hasta me di el lujo de imaginar, que el me pediría que el y yo huyéramos, que fuéramos felices en otro lado, donde no tuviera que casarme con ese doctor, que nadie impidiera nuestro amor, le pedía a Dios que me lo cumpliera que solo fuera una prueba. Edward, no me disgustaba, era guapo y agradable, pero no creí llegar amarlo, no cuando tenia a Jacob, se que el me amaba aunque casi no me lo demostrara.

Edward vendría hablar con mis padres después de cerrar su consultorio, yo calculaba que eso seria como a las 9 pm, eso me daba tiempo de ir a ver a Jacob y decirle lo que estaba pasando, me apuraría hacer mi cosas, en eso de las 7 iría a su casa hablar con el.

A las 7 estaba lista para irme, mi camioneta no serbia, así que tendría que ir a pie hasta la push, eso estaba bien, el aire me ayudaría a darme valor de hablar con Jacob, me puse mi cazadora, porque se veía que llovería, ojala no me agarrara en el camino.

Llegue a casa de Jake, toque la puerta tardaron en abrirme, estaba en boxers, eso me sorprendió, bueno ni tanto, como no trabajaba ni estudiaba, se paraba tarde, tal vez se acababa de parar, -Hola, interrumpo?- pregunte, el sonrió, -Para nada llegas en el momento justo de la diversión- dijo el, a que se refería, no se, se lo preguntaría después, primero necesitaba hablar con el, -Tenemos que hablar- dije, -Eso puede esperar- dijo el tomándome por la cintura, lo empuje, -No, tiene que ser ahorita- le dije, -Ok habla- dijo el, -El doctor Cullen te quiere denunciar por lo de ayer- dije, el se sorprendió, -Que? El no puede, tu eres mía hago lo que quiera contigo, que no lo sabe?- dijo pegándole a la pared, eso me asusto, como que era suya? No era un objeto, -No iré a la cárcel, primero lo mato- dijo, -Que? Espera, el me dijo que había una condición para no denunciarte- dije, era momento de decir, -Pues has lo que sea necesario, no pienso ir a la cárcel- dijo enojado, -Incluso casarme con el?- pregunte molesta, el me vio impactado, -Te pidió eso?- pregunto incrédulo, asentí, el rio, -Que sorpresa se llevara cuando te lleve a la cama- dijo el burlándose, acaso había escuchado bien, -Que?- pregunte, me miro arrogante, -Eres frígida, sin deseos sexuales, no eres una verdadera mujer, cásate con el, a mi no me importa, me haría hasta un favor- dijo con desprecio, sus palabras realmente me lastimaron, -En serio no te importa?- pregunte evidentemente dolida, pensé escuchar todo, menos eso, el volvió a reír, -Claro que no, tu no eres la hembra que necesito- dijo burlándose nuevamente, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sabia que Jake podía ser cruel, pero esto era suficiente, -Quieres ver que es un hembra?- pregunto, no pude negarme me sentí desorientada, esto tenia que ser una pesadilla, la cual, pronto despertaría, el me jalo del brazo y me metió a su casa, en su sala estaba Jessica desnuda, me recargue en la puerta de la sorpresa, Jessica me sonrió con arrogancia, Jacob se acerco a ella, la jalo del brazo y se la pego a su cuerpo, ella estaba desnuda, Jacob toco sus piernas, senos y entrepierna, metió dos de sus dedos en ella, Jessica gimió, lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas, sentía que me faltaba el aire, -Esta es una hembra, una mujer, no el intento fallido que eres tu- dijo agresivamente, le mordió la oreja a Jessica, lo cual causo que volviera a gemir, en eso Jacob se bajo el bóxer y la penetro, empezó hacérselo enfrente mío, estaba en shock, quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero mis piernas no respondían, ella empezó a gemir, -Eso es gatita, dame lo que deseo- dijo el, sus palabras me regresaron a la realidad, yo no era nada para el, había considerado casarme con alguien que no amo por este hombre, salí corriendo de su casa, sacando fuerzas de no se donde, no se cuanto tiempo estuve adentro, pero cuando salí, estaba cayendo un aguacero, corrí y corrí, llorando, pidiéndole a dios que en este momento me callera una rayo que acabara con mi horrible vida, porque? Porque Jacob me hizo eso? El acaso no me amo? No me amo porque nunca me quise entregar a el? Yo soy de la idea que hasta el matrimonio, ahora me daba cuenta que tome una sabia decisión, el nunca me había valorado, caí en la será mojada, en medio de la nada, ya que era la carretera que conectaba "La Push" con Forks, me pregunte, tenia sentido casarme con Edward, para que Jacob no fuera a la cárcel? Si, lo tenia, porque amaba a Jake, y le daría una muestra del amor tan grande que sentía por el para que viera que era la mujer de su vida, aunque no sabia si podría perdonarlo por eso, alguien llego y se paro delante de mi y me tendió la mano, levante la vista, y era Edward, tenia una sombrilla, tome su mano, -Bella, que haces aquí en la lluvia?- me pregunto, no pude contestar, me sentía tan vulnerable, necesitaba desahogarme, sin decir nada lo abrase y me eche a llorar en su pecho, llore como si vida dependiera de eso, el me abrazo con su brazo libre, no dijo nada, creo que era lo mejor, estar así, me hizo bien, cuando termine, voltee a verlo a la cara, era realmente hermoso, porque no podía amarlo a el? En lugar de Jacob, -Mejor?- pregunto, asentí, y seguí viéndolo, -Creo que debo llevarte a casa para que te camb…-, no lo deje terminar, lo bese, no podía creer lo que había hecho, realmente lo bese, sentía esa gran necesidad de sentirme amada, realmente no era una mujer digna de ser amada? Realmente Jacob tenia razón al decirme que era frígida? Edward se tenso al inicio que lo bese, pero después me contesto, no era momento de pensar, solo de dejarme llevar…

- 3

Les gusto? Espero que si? Ahora que pasara? Bella se casara o dejara que Jake se vaya a la cárcel? Ustedes que harían?

By: Greis Cullen


	6. Cap 5: Acepto?

Pov Bella

-Eso es gatita, dame lo que deseo- dijo el, sus palabras me regresaron a la realidad, yo no era nada para el, había considerado casarme con alguien que no amo por este hombre, salí corriendo de su casa, sacando fuerzas de no se donde, no se cuanto tiempo estuve adentro, pero cuando salí, estaba cayendo un aguacero, corrí y corrí, llorando, pidiéndole a dios que en este momento me callera una rayo que acabara con mi horrible vida, porque? Porque Jacob me hizo eso? El acaso no me amo? No me amo porque nunca me quise entregar a el? Yo soy de la idea que hasta el matrimonio, ahora me daba cuenta que tome una sabia decisión, el nunca me había valorado, caí en la será mojada, en medio de la nada, ya que era la carretera que conectaba "La Push" con Forks, me pregunte, tenia sentido casarme con Edward, para que Jacob no fuera a la cárcel? Si, lo tenia, porque amaba a Jake, y le daría una muestra del amor tan grande que sentía por el para que viera que era la mujer de su vida, aunque no sabia si podría perdonarlo por eso, alguien llego y se paro delante de mi y me tendió la mano, levante la vista, y era Edward, tenia una sombrilla, tome su mano, -Bella, que haces aquí en la lluvia?- me pregunto, no pude contestar, me sentía tan vulnerable, necesitaba desahogarme, sin decir nada lo abrase y me eche a llorar en su pecho, llore como si vida dependiera de eso, el me abrazo con su brazo libre, no dijo nada, creo que era lo mejor, estar así, me hizo bien, cuando termine, voltee a verlo a la cara, era realmente hermoso, porque no podía amarlo a el? En lugar de Jacob, -Mejor?- pregunto, asentí, y seguí viéndolo, -Creo que debo llevarte a casa para que te camb…-, no lo deje terminar, lo bese, no podía creer lo que había hecho, realmente lo bese, sentía esa gran necesidad de sentirme amada, realmente no era una mujer digna de ser amada? Realmente Jacob tenia razón al decirme que era frígida? Edward se tenso al inicio que lo bese, pero después me contesto, no era momento de pensar, solo de dejarme llevar, me abrace mas a el, el me respondió el abrazo, esta necesidad que sentía de ser amada me superaba, en serio era tan miserable que no podía hacer feliz a nadie.

Sus labios eran suaves, un beso muy tierno, Jacob nunca me había besado así, el siempre fue un poco brusco, creo que me podría acostumbrar a ser besada así, el termino el beso, dejándome con ganas de mas, -Bella, debo llevarte a casa antes de que enfermes- dijo el, yo solo asentí. Todo el camino fuimos en silencio, cosa que le agradecí, no quería hablar, me sentía demasiado dolida como para hablar de ello.

Llegamos a mi casa, apago el auto y me miro, su mirada era suave, me sentía culpable por todas la veces que lo trate mal, cuando el solo quiso mi bien, -Bella, aun quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunto Edward, lo mire, -Dime la verdad- volvió a decir, no sabia que decir, que debía hacer, no lo amaba, pero podría llegar amarlo? No lo sabia, me sentía confundida, el tiempo hablaría, podría dejar que mandara a Jake a la cárcel? Aunque se lo merecía, no podía dejar que eso pasara, el regreso la vista enfrente, y sin decir mas se bajo del auto, suspire, el abrió la puerta y me ayudo a bajar, caminamos hasta la entrada de mi casa, se acerco y me dio un beso en la mejilla, -Adiós Bella- dijo y se fue hacia su auto, realmente lo dejaría ir así? Podría?

Corrí hacia donde el estaba, -Edward- lo llame, esta escena se volvía a repetir, -No te vayas así- le pedí, el me miro sin entender, -Me casare contigo- dije, el me miro sorprendido, me acerque a el y lo abrace, el se limito a hacerlo también, esperaba estar tomando la decisión correcta.

Tres Meses Después

El tiempo paso lentamente, aun después de lo que me hizo Jake, he tenido la esperanza de que recapacite, y me pida que huyamos, pero no ha sido así, no he podido dejar de amarlo, aunque con este tiempo ha hecho que le tome cariño a Edward, descubrí que no era la persona seria y mojigata que creía que era, era divertido, romántico y protector, me la he pasado bien con el, aunque no he llegado amarlo aun.

He visto a Jake debes en cuando, siempre con Jessica, la que decía ser mi mejor amiga, cuando voy con Edward, Jessica siempre me ve envenenada mente y Jake no se tomaba la molesta de mirarme, solo se muestra mas cariñoso con Jessica como nunca fue conmigo, pero cuando iba sola, no se cansaban de ofenderme.

También me hice amiga de mi cuñada, Alice, bueno que puedo decir, mejor amiga, nunca pensé conocer a una persona tan linda, optimista y adicta a las compras. Me trajo por todo este tiempo en tiendas, probando, comprando, fue agotador, pero según ella, la boda tenia que ser perfecta.

-Bella, no dormiste bien, verdad?- dijo Alice, llamando mi atención, mientras Rose me hacia trenzas para mi peinado, si, hoy era el día de la boda, era el gran día, hoy cambiaria mi vida, para siempre.

La marcha nupcial inicio, estaba agarrada del brazo de Charlie, me sentía nerviosa, realmente debería hacer esto? Podría hacer feliz a Edward? Jacob sabría que la boda era hoy? La evitaría? Vendría por mi? Miles de preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza, pero ninguna tenia respuesta.

La ceremonia inicio, estaba frente mi futuro esposo, los nervios me comían, quería salir corriendo, la hora crucial había empezado, -Edward Anthony Cullen, acepta a Isabella Marie Swan como tu futura esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?- dijo el padre, el me miro, tenia una sonrisa como si se hubiera sacado la lotería, -Si acepto- dijo triunfante, el padre me miro a mi, -Isabella Marie Swan, acepta a Edward Anthony Cullen como tu futuro esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?- ahora me cuestiono el padre a mi, se abrió una puerta, voltee hacia esa dirección y para mi sorpresa entro Jacob, vestido con traje se veía guapísimo, voltee a ver a Edward el me miro, su mirada estaba cargada de preocupación y miedo, -Isabella?- me llamo el padre, voltee a verlo, -Acepta?- volvió a preguntar, todo el mundo esperaba mi respuesta, y yo no sabia que contestar, solamente sabia que no había dejado de amar a Jacob y no podría dejar de amarlo nunca…


	7. Cap 6: Miedos

Pov Edward.

Iba camino a casa de Bella, las cosas que habia dicho para presionarla, no era la forma de hacerlo, ella solo habia aceptado por Jacob, iba a liberarla del compromiso, no quería que ella estuviera conmigo en contra de su voluntad, y esa no era opción.

Empezaba a llover, cada vez mas fuerte, cuando pasaba enfrente de "La Push" vi a los lejos, una persona que cayo al piso, de rodillas, cuando estuve cerca pude ver que era Bella, Bella esta tirada en medio de la nada, me estacione, busque mi sombrilla, y baje, me coloque frente a ella, lloraba, porque lo hacia? Se estrujaba el corazón verla así, ella levanto la vista, esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, estaban empañados de tanto llorar, le tendí la mano para ayudar a levantarse, la vi, ella estaba dolida, era evidente que estaba sufriendo, -Bella, que haces aquí en la lluvia?- pregunte, ella no contesto, ella me abrazo solamente, y empezó a llorar, la abrace, no dije nada, ya que yo era causante de su dolor, tal vez no completamente, pero tenia parte de la culpa, sentí como me dejaba de llorar, se empezaba a tranquilizar, ella me miro, le sonreí, -Mejor?- pregunte, ella solo asintió, no dijo nada, me inquietaba que ella me viera fijamente, yo estaba cautivado con ella, pero sus labios me llamaban, quería besarla, necesitaba contenerme, que diablos me pasaba?, -Creo que debo llevarte a casa para que te camb…- dije, pero ella no me dejo terminar, me beso, me sorprendió al principio, la sentí tensa al inicio, aunque eso no importa mas, no pude contenerme, le conteste el beso, tanto había anhelado por este beso y por fin se me estaba haciendo realidad.

Sus labios eran suaves, un beso muy tierno, la bese con ternura, cariño y el amor que sentí por ella, como le pedía a la vida que ella llegara a sentir solo un poco de lo que yo sentía por ella, aunque, eso nunca seria posible, ella amaba a Jacob, el no la merecía, pero eso ella no se daba cuenta, ella se conformaba con el amor que sentía ella, era suficiente para los dos, me separe de ella, tenia que ser prudente, ella aun era menor, no quería que ella sintiera que me estaba aprovechando de que estaba vulnerable, -Bella, debo llevarte a casa antes de que enfermes- dije, ella abrió los ojos, y solo asintió. Todo el camino fuimos en silencio, ella necesitaba su espacio, esperaría a cuando ella estuviera lista para hablar.

Llegamos a su cada, apague el auto y la mire, no quería verla sufrir, y menos ser el causante de su sufrimiento, era momento de hablar, necesitaba preguntarle, a lo que venia antes de que pasara todo esto, suspire, -Bella, aun quieres casarte conmigo?- pregunte, ella me miro, no decía nada, -Dime la verdad- volvi a pedir, ella me miraba solamente, no decía nada, la espera era eterna, ella no diría nada, después de un momento de tanta espera, regrese la vista al camino, y sin presionar mas me baje del auto, lo rodee, completamente convencido de que era lo correcto, le abri la puerta y la ayude a bajar.

Fuimos hasta la entrada de su casa, ya en la puerta, la mire, me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla, esto era un adiós, no me iría del pueblo, pero no pensaba molestarla mas, -Adiós Bella- dije, no espere a que me contestara, me fui hacia el volvo, me subí y lo prendí, en eso ella llego por el lado de mi ventana, al principio me sorprendió, baje la ventanilla y la mire, -Edward- me llamo, esta escena se volvía a repetir, -No te vayas así- dijo, la mire, para que quería que me quedara? -Me casare contigo- dijo, me sentí impactado, como podía reaccionar ante esto? Me baje del auto, ella se acerco a mi y me abrazo, lo hice de la misma forma, aun me sentí sorprendido, ella se casaría conmigo, ella lo quiere realmente, no podía ser posible sentirme mas feliz de lo que me sentía en este momento.

Tres Meses Después

El tiempo paso rápidamente, cada momento que estaba con Bella era maravilloso, me sentía cada instante mas enamorado de ella, era tierna, amable, callada, divertida, todo lo contrario que crei que era, era lo que siempre había deseado, me sentía completo cuando estaba con ella.

Por desgracia hemos visto a Jacob debes en cuando, siempre con una rubia, la cual siempre ve a Bella con odio, un dia Bella me comento que Jessica y Bella eran buenas amigas, también me conto que el día que la encontré en la autopista desde ese día dejaron de ser amigas, aunque no me dijo por que. Jacob solo le gustaba lucirse y como siempre tratar mal a toda mujer que este con el, aun no entiendo que fue lo que Bella le vio.

Alice, mi hermana vino de New York para organizar la boda, Bella y ella se hicieron buenas amigas, aunque tendría que sufrir la obsesión compulsiva de comprar, ya que Alice la arrastraba tienda por tienda cada vez que iban al centro comercial.

Hoy era el dia de la boda, solo faltaba poco tiempo para estar por siempre que con mujer que siempre amaría, me sentí dichoso, porque ella seria mi esposa, pero algo algún me torturaba, algún dia podría ganarme su amor? Ella dejaría de amar a Jacob?

La marcha nupcial inicio, Charly apareció con Bella, ella se veía hermosa, aunque su rostro reflejaba que estaba nerviosa, o seria que ya se había echado para atrás? No, no, debían ser nervios, no podía ponerme yo del mismo modo con su pociones tontas.

La ceremonia inicio, estábamos frente a frente, el reverendo dio su sermón, y llego a la hora crucial, -Edward Anthony Cullen, acepta a Isabella Marie Swan como tu futura esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?- dijo el padre, la mire con todo el amor y felicidad que sentía, -Si acepto- dije triunfante, el padre la miro, -Isabella Marie Swan, acepta a Edward Anthony Cullen como tu futuro esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?- pregunto, ella solo lo miraba, en eso se abrió una puerta, voltee hacia esa dirección y Jacob, venia formal, todos mis miedos regresaron, la mire y ella a mi, me iba a dejar, aquí, lo sabia, ella seguía sin decir nada, -Isabella?- la llamo el padre, volteo a verlo, -Acepta?- volvió a preguntar, mi mundo se empezaba a derrumbar y no había tenido oportunidad de luchar para evitarlo.


	8. Cap 7: No hay vuelta atras

Pov Bella.

La ceremonia inicio, estaba frente mi futuro esposo, los nervios me comían, quería salir corriendo, la hora crucial había empezado, -Edward Anthony Cullen, acepta a Isabella Marie Swan como tu futura esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?- dijo el padre, el me miro, tenia una sonrisa como si se hubiera sacado la lotería, -Si acepto- dijo triunfante, el padre me miro a mi, -Isabella Marie Swan, acepta a Edward Anthony Cullen como tu futuro esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?- ahora me cuestiono el padre a mi, se abrió una puerta, voltee hacia esa dirección y para mi sorpresa entro Jacob, vestido con traje se veía guapísimo, voltee a ver a Edward el me miro, su mirada estaba cargada de preocupación y miedo, -Isabella?- me llamo el padre, voltee a verlo, -Acepta?- volvió a preguntar, todo el mundo esperaba mi respuesta, y yo no sabia que contestar, solamente sabia que no había dejado de amar a Jacob y no podría dejar de amarlo nunca.

Estaba apunto de echarme a correr a su brazos, cuando entro Jessica, con un abultado vientre, sentí como se me iba el aire, Jacob seria padre, lo seguía mirando, -Isabella?- me llamo el padre, una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, en eso Jacob jalo a Jessica y la beso, regrese la vista a Edward, el solo miraba el piso, como pude ser tan idiota! Como considere hacerle esto a Edward, voltee a ver al padre, -Acepto- dije segura, que estúpida soy por seguir amando a ese idiota, Edward levanto la vista y me vio, -No tienes que hacerlo sino quieres, no me hagas por lastima- me susurro, voltee nuevamente a ver al padre, -Acepto- volví a repetir, -Bien, por el poder que se me concedió los declaro marido y mujer, lo que dios unió este día, el hombre ni nada separe, puede besar a la novia- dijo el cura, Edward tomo mi rostro entre su manos y me dio un casto beso, lo cual no quise dejar así, yo abrace del cuello, y lo bese, al principio se resistió, pero después de un momento me abrazo, se que esto que le hice no se lo podría compensar con nada.

Nos separamos y todo estallo en aplausos, lo mire y le sonreí, el también lo hizo, pero la alegría no le llego a los ojos.

En la recepción, después de saludar a todos los invitados, por fin pude sentarme, esos tacones están matándome, en ese pequeño momento de soledad, me puse a pensar, porque diablos había ido Jacob a la boda? Que ganaba lastimándome así? Casi cometí el mas grande error de mi vida? Casi le arruino la vida a Edward, el algún día podría perdonarme? Espero que si, ya que realmente en estos meses le he tomado demasiado cariño. Me dirigí hacia uno de los puntos des salón que estaba solo, Edward bailaba con Alice, así que me permití un momento de soledad, miraba por uno de los ventanales, como caía la lluvia, muchas estaría llorando porque en su día especial estaba lloviendo, pero yo no, creo que era una señal, señal? De que diablos hablo, si fuera una señal la entendería, cosa, que no ha pasado, en eso me jalaron del brazo y me sacaron del salón, era Jacob que me llevaba arrastras, -Jake, suéltame- le pedí en voz baja, me jalaba de su agarre, quería soltarme pero no podía, era mas fuerte que yo, -Suéltame- ahora si grite, volteo y me miro con arrogancia, -Cállate- grito, pedía que alguien nos hubiera visto y nos escuchara, volvió a jalarme, -Suéltame- volví a pedir, -Que te calles- volvió a gritarme y ahora su grito venia acompañado, me soltó una bofetada que sino hubiera sido porque me tenia agarrada, estaría en el piso.

Me llevo a unos 300 metros lejos del salón, por mas que le pedí, le suplique me soltara nunca lo hizo, que ganaba sacándome arrastras de aquí, el no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo el mismo, agresivo y prepotente, con derecho a mi, aunque realmente ya no lo tenia, estaba casada y el lo sabia, -Que quieres Jacob, suéltame!- grite, -Ayuda, ayuda- empecé a gritar con desesperación, pero nadie venia, me aventó sobre el pasto, caí de sentón, mi cabeza revoto en el césped, me pegue con una piedra, sentí caliente la cabeza y un dolor sordo, me la toque, y me salía sangre, -Nadie te va oír- dijo abriendo se el saco, vi como desabrochaba su cinturón y el pantalón, me sentí en shock, que iba hacerme, -Te voy a dar tu regalo de bodas, a ver si con esto tu marido sigue queriéndote- dijo y se lanzo hacia mi, me besaba el cuello y oía como rasgaba mi vestido, lloraba, gritaba, pero era inútil nadie venia, subió sus manos por mi piernas, -Eres tan hermosa, seré el primero y único, después de esto, tu esposo no te querrá- dijo, -No, por favor, no lo hagas, si me amaste algún día, déjame ir- le pedí, el volteo a verme, me dio una sonrisa llena de burla, -Amarte? Si eres una despreciable mojigata, solo eres digna de desprecio- dijo, y era verdad lo que me decía, su cara no mentía, el odio era una de las cosas que no se podía fingir, eso me hirió, porque yo seguía queriéndolo, -Ayudaaa- volví a gritar, -Cállate- dijo dándome otra bofetada, se acerco a mi cuello y lo mordió casi al punto de sacarme sangre, aproveche y le mordí el oído lo mas fuerte que pude, el dejo de morderme y grito, se giro hacia el pasto, para retorcerse del dolor, aproveche para salir corriendo de ahí, -Maldita- escuche que me grito, llegue hasta el salón como pude, con el vestido hecho pedazos y mi dignidad por los pies, todo el mundo me observo entrar al salón, -Edward- lo llame, no se si me hoyo, a media pista, sentí como iba perdiendo fuerzas, empecé a desvanecerme, lo ultimo que vi fue como Edward venia corriendo hacia mi.


	9. Cap 8: Me Rindo

Pov Edward.

La ceremonia inicio, estábamos frente a frente, el reverendo dio su sermón, y llego a la hora crucial, -Edward Anthony Cullen, acepta a Isabella Marie Swan como tu futura esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?- dijo el padre, la mire con todo el amor y felicidad que sentía, -Si acepto- dije triunfante, el padre la miro, -Isabella Marie Swan, acepta a Edward Anthony Cullen como tu futuro esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?- pregunto, ella solo lo miraba, en eso se abrió una puerta, voltee hacia esa dirección y Jacob, venia formal, todos mis miedos regresaron, la mire y ella a mi, me iba a dejar, aquí, lo sabia, ella seguía sin decir nada, -Isabella?- la llamo el padre, volteo a verlo, -Acepta?- volvió a preguntar, mi mundo se empezaba a derrumbar y no había tenido oportunidad de luchar para evitarlo.

Estaba apunto de dejarme aquí, plantado en el altar, no sabia que iba a ser peor, ver a la mujer que amo irse con otro o que ese canalla tenga mas derecho a que una mujer lo ame, podía ver como lo miraba, ella a mi nunca me había mirado así, con tanta ilusión, eso me hizo sufrir y sentir celos, como en este momento quisiera ser el, y no el que se quedaría solo con todos sus sueños rotos, en eso la rubia, ex amiga de Bella entro, llevaba un embaraza no mayor a 5 meses, Jacob le tomo la mano y los dos muy sínicos le sonreían con burla a Bella, voltee a verla, pude ver como Bella se rompió por dentro, como quería ir hacia el y partirle la cara, como podía seguir hiriéndola de esta forma, me sentía tan mal, no quise seguir viendo a Bella, agache la mirada, -Isabella?- le hablo el padre, no podía levantar la vista, me sentí el villano que esta forzando a la hermosa inocente a sacrificarse para salvar a su amado, -Acepto- ella dijo, mi corazón se paro en ese momento, ella había aceptado? Levante la vista para mirarla, -No tienes que hacerlo sino quieres, no lo hagas por lastima- dije, tal vez se sintió culpable, tal vez noto que no fue la única que se rompió en ese momento, ella vio como el hombre que amaba le pertenecía a otra y yo vi como la mujer que amaba solo tenia corazón para otro, -Acepto- volvió a decir, este compromiso se había sellado, ahora seriamos marido y mujer para toda la vida, pero yo muy bien sabia que nunca seriamos matrimonio normal, el cual siempre anhele, bien dicen que lo que empieza mal, acaba mal, y esto estaba acabando mal, un matrimonio sin amor no era vida.

-Bien, por el poder que se me concedió los declaro marido y mujer, lo que dios unió este día, el hombre ni nada separe, puede besar a la novia- dijo el cura, suspire, me acerque a ella, tome su delicado rostro entre mis manos y le di un casto beso, no quería incomodarla, se podría decir que este era nuestro segundo beso, después de aquel que me dio bajo la lluvia, como anhelaba volverla a sentir como ese día, ella me tomo por sorpresa, me abrazo del cuello y me beso, trate de resistirme, no quería ser parte del juego de darle golpes bajos a Jacob, pero no pude, realmente quería besarla como nunca, tal vez era la única oportunidad que tendría para besarla de nuevo, la abrace y la bese como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

Nos separamos y todo estallo en aplausos, me miro y sonrió como si realmente fuera feliz, eso me desmorono mas por dentro, le sonreí de cortesía.

En la recepción, después de saludar a todos los invitados, Bella fue a sentarse, yo necesitaba una copa, necesitaba pensar, que iba hacer a partir de ahora, muy bien sabia que yo no podría hacerla feliz, y después de esto, nada seria igual, me sentía derrotado, ya no tenia oportunidad, me había propuesto conquistarla, lograr que me amara, llegar a ser el hombre de su vida, pero como competir ante el amor que siente por el? Como ganarle al un amor que después de 3 meses no a dejado se existir, al contrario que vive y crece día a día, como?

Alguien se sentó a mi lado, pero no me tome la molestia de voltear a ver quien era, no quería iniciar una platica, -Que haces aquí solo? En tu día especial- preguntaron, voltee a ver quien era, quien mas podría notar mi tristeza, que no fuera Alice, mi mejor amiga y hermana, -Brindando por el exitoso inicio que esta teniendo mi matrimonio- dije, ella no contesto, -Somos tan felices que ella no puede estar cerca de mi, esto si que será vida- dije con amargura, -Edward se lo que pasa, lo bueno es que no muchos lo notaron- dijo, reí, -Y si lo notaron, no dirán nada por educación, aunque por la espalda se encargaran de destrozarnos- dije dándole una gran trago a mi copa, -Edward, si la amas lucha por ella, no lo dejes así- dijo, negué con la cabeza, -Para que luchar, es como pelear con la pared, no tiene caso- dije, -Has lo que te digo, es el primer amor, nunca se olvida, pero ella puede amar de nuevo y hasta mas, eso solo cuestión de que se lo demuestres- dijo, voltee a verla, -No hablemos mas de esto, vamos a bailar- dije tomándola de la mano.

Estábamos en la pista de baile, a lo lejos pude ver a Bella viendo por el ventanal, después de mi baile con Alice, la sacaría a bailar, tal vez Alice tenga razón, es solo cuestión de paciencia y demostrarle cuanto la amo.

Cuando terminamos de bailar Bella ya no estaba, empecé a buscarla por el salón, y no estaba, en los baños, en cada lugar que había busque, pero no la encontré, el pánico se apodero de mi, y si se había ido? Y con Jacob? Mis peores pesadillas se estaban haciendo realidad, mis hermanas y cuñados me ayudaban a buscarla, sin ser tan obvios, para que los invitados no se dieran cuenta, pero nada, me rendí, esto no tenia caso, era obvio que se había ido, -Maldita sea mi suerte- susurre, -Edward- susurraron sin fuerza, fue como si el aire llevara las palabras, -Bella!- grito Alice, y salió corriendo, voltee y vi a Bella, mas pálida de lo normal, venia con el vestido roto, llena de tierra, su hombre estaba lleno de sangre, me sentí en shock, me miro, -Edward- susurro una vez mas, -Bella!- grite, corriendo hacia ella, solo vi como su frágil cuerpo iba cayendo.


	10. Cap 9: Todo pasa por algo

Pov Bella

-Eres tan hermosa, seré el primero y único, después de esto, tu esposo no te querrá- dijo, -No, por favor, no lo hagas, si me amaste algún día, déjame ir- le pedí, el volteo a verme, me dio una sonrisa llena de burla, -Amarte? Si eres una despreciable mojigata, solo eres digna de desprecio- dijo, y era verdad lo que me decía, su cara no mentía, el odio era una de las cosas que no se podía fingir, eso me hirió, porque yo seguía queriéndolo, -Ayudaaa- volví a gritar, -Cállate- dijo dándome otra bofetada, se acerco a mi cuello y lo mordió al punto de sacarme sangre, aproveche y le mordí el oído lo mas fuerte que pude, el dejo de morderme y grito, se giro hacia el pasto, para retorcerse del dolor, aproveche para salir corriendo de ahí, -Maldita- escuche que me grito, llegue hasta el salón como pude, con el vestido hecho pedazos y mi dignidad por los pies, todo el mundo me observo entrar al salón, -Edward- lo llame, no se si me hoyo, a media pista, sentí como iba perdiendo fuerzas, empecé a desvanecerme, lo ultimo que vi fue como Edward venia corriendo hacia mi.

El cuerpo me dolía y la cabeza mas, no quería abrir los ojos, esperaba que el miedo que sentía hacia Jacob y mis recuerdos solo fueran parte de una horrible pesadilla, que apenas fuera el día de boda y todo pudiera empezar de nuevo, no dudar, casarme con Edward y no causarle dolor con mis dudas, le pedía mucho a la vida que apenas empezara el día de la boda. Tenia que enfrentarme a mi realidad, poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, estaba oscuro, nadie a mi lado, tal vez si había sido un sueño y había despertado de esa horrible pesadilla, me dolía todo, moví la cabeza y en el cuello sentí una punzada de dolor, toque, y tenia una gaza, empecé a ver a mi alrededor, no estaba en mi cuarto, no sabia donde estaba, era una recamara muy hermosa, tenia grandes ventanales que daban al bosque, se veía a lo lejos la luna llena, me mire y traía el vestido de novia, roto y jaloneado, con tierra, a la altura del pecho estaba lleno de sangre, me asuste, mi pesadilla, no había sido eso, fuera mi triste realidad, Jacob casi abuso de mi, por mas que quise que no me doliera lo que me hizo, no pude evitarlo, recordé en cámara lenta todo lo que me hizo, como me golpeo y aventó a la tierra, como me mordió en cuello, inconscientemente mi mano corrió al lugar de la mordida donde estaba la gaza, en eso se abrió la puerta dejando entrar luz del exterior, lo vi parado en el umbral de la puerta, observándome, su mirada reflejaba ira y preocupación, paso y cerro la puerta, estaba enojado conmigo, podía verlo, se acerco a mi y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, cuanto quería amarlo, cuanto quería que mi tonto corazón fuera de el, Edward solo me miraba, no decía nada, me acerque a el, mi vestido de novia era un poco abombado, lo cual dificulto mis movimiento, sin pedirle permiso me senté en su regazo, lo tome por sorpresa, no me importo, quería estar cerca de le, sentirme segura, el me abrazo lo cual me hizo bien, -Bella, que paso?- pregunto Edward, sonaba serio, pero aun así se notaba su tristeza, sentí la necesidad de llorar, lo cual hizo, llore como niña, necesitaba sacar de mi sistema este dolor que me estaba comiendo, como fue que nunca note el monstro que era Jacob, me golpeaba cada rato sin justificación alguna y yo lo dejaba, porque el amor me segó tanto?, porque no me di cuenta antes? Habiendo tantos chicos que me pretendían, tantos que me dijeron que estaban enamorados de mi, porque acabe con el peor, con el que nunca me amo y todavía me golpeaba, acaso estaba en mi destino que Edward me salvara de mi autodestrucción? El tenia que llegar a mi vida para eso? El era mi verdadero destino? Llegue a la conclusión de que todo esto me paso para que se me cayera la venda de los ojos, para que pudiera ver quien realmente era, que estuve apunto de dejar a este perfecto caballero que lo único que a echo desde que me conoció es protegerme.

Ya no tenia caso llorar por Jacob Black, ahora solo tenia que llorar por lo patética que era, masoquista y estúpida. Edward me abrazo mas a el, su delicioso aroma que desprendía me entro por cada poro, -No llores Bella estas bien- dijo el, suspire, -Jacob nunca me amo- dije, el se tenso, sabia que no quería oír hablar de el, después de esta tarde, pero necesitaba decírselo a alguien, y quien era mejor que mi esposo, -Estaba viendo por el ventanal, pensando en como remediaría la forma en que te herí en la ceremonia- dije, sentí como se tenso aun mas, -Bella, no es necesario hablar de eso- dijo, -No, necesito que lo sepas- dije, volví a tomar aire, -Como decía, pensaba en ti, cuando me jalaron del brazo bruscamente, vi que era Jacob, le pedí que me soltara mucha veces, no lo hizo, lo que conseguí fue una cachetada- dije, no pude evitar empezar a llorar de nuevo, voltee a verlo, el me miraba dolido, -Me llevo al jardín y me aventó, me golpee la cabeza, trato abusar de mi- dije, el salto y enterré mi cara en su pecho y llore desconsoladamente, -Bella, veme, veme por favor- pidió, pero no podía sentía pena, -Pero ustedes nunca intimaron antes?- pregunto alterado, -No, nunca quise, por eso el me golpeaba diciéndome que era frígida, pero la verdad es que yo no quería antes del matrimonio- dije, quería verlo, pero las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, gemí en su pecho, -El no quiere que tu me quieras, por eso me iba a violar, para que tu sintieras asco de mi- dije sollozando, -Me mordió el cuello, aproveche y lo mordí en la oreja hasta que sentí sangre en la boca y el se quito enzima de mi, así pude escapar- dije, el me abrazo mas, -Oh Bella, pensé que te habías ido, me habías dejado- dijo el ahora expresando sus miedos, -Edward, tenia tanto miedo, el parecía loco, yo gritaba pidiendo ayuda y nadie iba a mi rescate, pensé que se saldría con la suya- dije llorando mas fuerte, -Lo voy matar- dijo, -Nooo- grite, el me vio impactado, -Va a ser padre, tiene que hacerse cargo. Vámonos de aquí, lejos, por favor, te lo pido, no quiero estar cerca de el- le implore, el solo me miro, no dijo nada, solo me abrazo mas fuerte.

Así permanecimos no se cuanto tiempo, sentí como me movían, me había quedado dormida, abrí los ojos, tenia una cobija que me abrigaba, -Adonde vas?- pregunte sentándome bruscamente, el iba hacia la puerta, -Voy a mi cuarto a dormir, quiero que descanses- dijo, -Donde estamos?- pregunte, -En mi casa- contesto, el no dormiría aquí? -No… vamos… a dormir… juntos?- pregunte muy pausadamente, porque me daba pena, al fin y acabo era normal, -No quiero incomodarte- dijo agachando la cabeza, cuanto daño le había hecho, sentí necesidad de llorar otra vez, pero me contuve, -No me incomodas- dije, el me vio, -No me dejes sola, quédate conmigo- pedí, solo asintió, -Ahorita regreso- dijo.

Me pare a quitarme el vestido, no pensaba dormir con ese apretado corset, me quite el vestido, quedando en ropa interior, un coordinado que Alice escogió para mi noche de bodas, la cual no se si tendría, no me sentí lista para algo tan intimo en ese momento, en eso entro, el llevaba el pantalón de pijama y una playera, se quedo viendo fijamente, lo cual provoco que me ruborizara, el rápido miro hacia otro lado, -Si, quieres ahorita regreso- dijo, -No pasa- dije levantando las cobijas, -Así vas a dormir?- pregunto con demasiada sorpresa para mi gusto, -Ammm si, no se donde están mis cosas- dije, tal vez no me veía tan bien como pensaba, -Están en los cajones y closet- dijo, me observo un momento, -Que tienes?- pregunto, me moví incomoda, -No te gusta como me veo?- pregunte sin poder darle la cara, sentía como ardía de la pena, se acerco a mi, -Te vez hermosa- dijo, lo mire, sus ojos me decían la verdad, para el en ese momento me veía hermosa.

Nos acostamos, el mantuvo su distancia, y lo agradecía, pero en ese momento, necesitaba estar cerca de el, sentirme querida y a salvo, así que me pegue a el, lo abrace por la cintura y coloque mi cabeza en su hombro, el se tenso, voltee a verlo, -Te molesta que te abrace?- pregunte, -Para nada- dijo, me abrazo, su mano quedo en mi espalda, cosa que provoco que me estremeciera ante su tacto, nos miramos uno al otro por un momento, sin pedir permiso, lo bese, el se sobresalto, pero no se resistió, me respondió el beso a la primera, el se giro y me abrazo con ambos brazos por la cintura, me pego mas a el, abrace su cuello, sentí mi cuerpo muy caliente, el me frotaba la espalda, sentí un cosquilleo en mi entrepierna, gemí pegada a sus labios, lo cual causo que el cuerpo de Edward también respondiera, sentí su erección pegada a mi vientre, siempre imagine que mi primera vez seria con Jacob, hasta hace 10 minutos no me sentía preparada para esto, pero todo había cambiado, tenia una gran necesidad de sentirme amada, y yo sabia que Edward me amaba, nos separamos por falta de aire, -Edward, me amas?- pregunte con dificultad, causado por la falta de aire, -Mucho Bella, por eso me duele verte así- dijo, el sufría con mi dolor, acaso siempre fui ciega o solo estúpida, este hombre podía ser mas perfecto? Volví a besarlo, jale su playera para sacársela, lo cual conseguí, toque su pecho, pude sentir su trabajado abdomen, era perfecto, en todos sentido -Bella…- dijo pero volvía a besarlo, hice que giráramos y que el quedara arriba de mi, se despego de mi y me vio, -Que haces Bella?- pregunto agitado, -Ayúdame a olvidar, por favor- le pedí, quería olvidar lo que había pasado, quería olvidar a Jacob, solo quería ser feliz y poder amar a Edward, el me miro, -Bella yo…- dijo, pero no lo deje terminar, lo volví a besar sin querer escuchar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que les pareció el cap? Espero sus comentarios

El siguiente capitulo es el punto de vista de Edward.

Las Quiero

By: Greis Cullen


	11. Cap 10: Despertando de una pesadilla

Cap 10. Despertando de una pesadilla

Pov Edward

Cuando terminamos de bailar Bella ya no estaba, empecé a buscarla por el salón, y no estaba, en los baños, en cada lugar que había busque, pero no la encontré, el pánico se apodero de mi, y si se había ido? Y con Jacob? Mis peores pesadillas se estaban haciendo realidad, mis hermanas y cuñados me ayudaban a buscarla, sin ser tan obvios, para que los invitados no se dieran cuenta, pero nada, me rendí, esto no tenia caso, era obvio que se había ido, -Maldita sea mi suerte- susurre, -Edward- susurraron sin fuerza, fue como si el aire llevara las palabras, -Bella!- grito Alice, y salió corriendo, voltee y vi a Bella, mas pálida de lo normal, venia con el vestido roto, llena de tierra, su hombre estaba lleno de sangre, me sentí en shock, me miro, -Edward- susurro una vez mas, -Bella!- grite, corriendo hacia ella, solo vi como su frágil cuerpo iba cayendo.

Su frágil cuerpo yacía sobre el piso de mármol del salón, como era que estaba así? Con el vestido desgarrado, su peinado alborotado, herida y llena de sangre, su madre desesperada llorando a lado de ella, le gritaba que despertara, vi a mi alrededor, todo el mundo nos contemplaba preocupados, tenia que alejar a Bella de la vista, aparte que debía curarla y ver que estaba bien físicamente, así que la tome en brazos, - A donde la llevas?- pregunto Charlie, lo mire, -A mi casa, debo curarla- dije, el se quito el saco y se lo puso a Bella, le dio un beso en la frente, se veía herido, ante ese rostro que era el símbolo de la dureza y autoridad, pero aun así, no podía ocultar la preocupación hacia su hija.

La coloque en el ha ciento trasero en el volvo, la observe un momento, no podía dejar de preguntarme que le había pasado? Y tampoco podía dejar de verla, parecía un ángel, aunque estaba sangrada y maltraída eso no disminuía nada la inocencia y belleza que desprendía, la inocencia que me había enamorado, suspire con pesadez.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, volví a tomarla en brazos y la baje con cuidado, tratando de no herirla mas. Al entrar en la casa, me dirigí a la recamara principal, la coloque en la cama, y me encontré en la lucha interna si debía quitarle el vestido, revisarla y ponerle pijama, deje de martirizarme y decidí dejárselo, no quería que cuando ella despertara me hiciera un escandalo porque la desvestí porque me quise propasar con ella. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabia si Bella aun era virgen, tal vez se había entregado a Jacob, por eso no lo quería dejar, agite mi cabeza tratando de deshacerme de ese pensamiento, a mi que me importaba eso, solo sabia que la ama, y haría hasta lo imposible por hacer que olvidara a Jacob y me amara a mi.

Ya habían pasado dos horas de que la cure, trate de despertarla, pero ella no reacciono, que clase de situación o trauma habría tenido, que su cuerpo se negaba a despertar? La mente es muy fuerte, y si esta no estaba estable, no despertaría aunque le aplicara medicamento. Me asustaba la mordida que tenia en el cuello, no podría saber quien se la hizo hasta que ella despertara.

Decidí ir por un café, tal vez ella no despertaría hasta el día siguiente, baje a la cocina y lo prepare. Sentado en la mesa de la cocina, mientras tomaba mi café, no podía dejar de pensar en todas las situaciones de mi día.

Jacob se aparece en mi boda

Casi me quedo plantado en el altar

Paso el susto de mi vida, con la idea de que Bella hubiera huido con su ex novio

Aparece Bella, hecho un desastre llena de sangre…

Tal vez, solo tal vez, Bella se había herido así por tratar de escapar

Era oficial, mi boda no era algo digno de recordar, ni la mejor y para agregar algo a la lista, no podía dejar de sentirme traicionado, al recordar como Bella veía a Jacob en la ceremonia, daría todo lo que tengo porque ella me viera así.

Después de torturarme un poco decidí ir a dormir, me sentí demasiado cansado física y mentalmente, solo pasaría a ver a Bella, y me iría a mi recamara, no pensaba dormir con ella, después del día de hoy. Como me dolía saber que mi matrimonio esta encaminado al fracaso, una profunda tristeza me lleno, y sabia que no saldría de ella pronto.

Abrí la puerta, y para mi sorpresa ella estaba despierta, su hermosa mirada achocolatada estaba fija en mi, llena de tristeza, y miedo. No pude evitar sentirme enojado y frustrado ante ella, entre a la recamara y cerré la puerta, la recamara estaba a oscuras, solo nos iluminaba la luz de la luna que entraba por los ventanales.

Me senté en la cama a la altura de sus pies, y la mire, esperando a que ella dijera algo, en eso, ella se empezó acercar a mi, solo podía verla, no sabia como reaccionar, se sentó en mi regazo y se acurruco en mi pecho, mi enojo se esfumo ante su cercanía, el cual fue sustituido por miedo, la abrace, -Bella, que paso?- pregunte tratando de que no se me quebrara la voz, ella no contesto, solamente empezó a llorar.

Lloro inconsolablemente, no sabia que hacer, así que me limite abrazarla fuerte, me dolía verla así, quería que parara, -No llores Bella, estas bien- dije tratando de tranquilizarla, suspiro en mi cuello, aturdiéndome, -Jacob nunca me amo- dijo con voz temblorosa, que decía? Cualquiera se dio cuenta de eso? A que venia ahora? Me pregunte, -Estaba viendo por el ventanal, pensando en como remediaría la forma en que te herí en la ceremonia- dijo, eso me sorprendió, -Bella, no es necesario hablar de eso- dije, negándome completamente a escuchar algo que tuviera que ver con ese tipo, y menos saber como escaparían, -No, necesito que lo sepas- dijo, decidí no decir nada, -Como decía, pensaba en ti, cuando me jalaron del brazo bruscamente, vi que era Jacob, le pedí que me soltara mucha veces, no lo hizo, lo que conseguí fue una cachetada- dijo llorando de nuevo, todo mi ser se lleno de odio y coraje, que le había hecho ese maldito, me pregunte, ella me miro, me perdí en sus ojos, -Me llevo al jardín y me aventó, me golpee la cabeza, trato abusar de mi- dijo sin dejar de verme, que decía? No pude contener la impresión, ella se abrazo mas a mi, llorando otra vez, -Bella, veme, veme por favor- pedí desesperado, pero ella no lo hacia, -Pero ustedes nunca intimaron antes?- pregunte consternado, necesitando saberlo, necesitaba aclarar la pregunta que me hice momentos antes, -No, nunca quise, por eso el me golpeaba diciéndome que era frígida, pero la verdad es que yo no quería antes del matrimonio- dijo sin verme, sollozaba pegada a mi, haciendo mas grande mi enojo, -El no quiere que tu me quieras- que dijo? -Por eso me iba a violar, para que tu sintieras asco de mi- dijo sollozando, por eso estaba así, con el vestido roto -Me mordió el cuello, aproveche y lo mordí en la oreja hasta que sentí sangre en la boca y el se quito enzima de mi, así pude escapar- dijo, no pude evitar pegarla mas a mi, sintiéndome un completo idiota al a ver pensado que ella me había dejado por el, -Oh Bella, pensé que te habías ido, me habías dejado- dije confesando mis miedos la abrace mas a mi, y bese su frente, -Edward, tenia tanto miedo, el parecía loco, yo gritaba pidiendo ayuda y nadie iba a mi rescate, pensé que se saldría con la suya- dijo llorando mas fuerte, -Lo voy matar- dijo lleno de odio, dispuesto a pararme en ese momento y salir a buscarlo, -Nooo- grito, deteniéndome, la mire sorprendido, después de lo que hizo, lo defendía? Como era posible? No la entendia, -Va a ser padre, tiene que hacerse cargo. Vámonos de aquí, lejos, por favor, te lo pido, no quiero estar cerca de el- me suplico viéndome a los ojos, los cuales estaban llenos de miedo, tristeza y sinceridad, realmente que podía decirle, solamente la abrace, sin saber que contestar ante su petición.

Así permanecimos no se cuanto tiempo, ella se había quedado dormida en mi regazo, todo este tiempo la contemple dormir, se veía hermosa, podría verla dormir toda la noche, pero quería que estuviera cómoda, así que iba acostarla, ya así, la cobije y bese su frente, dispuesto dejarla descansar, iba hacia la puerta, cuando me hablaron, voltee, -Adonde vas?- pregunto viéndome tímidamente, -Voy a mi cuarto a dormir, quiero que descanses- dije tranquilamente, -Donde estamos?- pregunto viendo la recamara, -En mi casa, bueno, nuestra casa- conteste, me miro, y luego agacho la mirada, pude ver aun con la poca luz que se ruborizo, -No… vamos… a dormir… juntos?- pregunto nerviosa, -No quiero incomodarte- dije rompiendo el contacto visual, -No me incomodas- dijo después de un momento, voltee a verla, -No me dejes sola, quédate conmigo- pidió, en serio quería que me quedara con ella? Me sentí nervioso, -Ahorita regreso- dije saliendo de la habitación.

Aun en estado de shock, no creyendo que Bella quiera que duerma con ella, bueno, eso no quiere decir que pase algo, aparte no me atrevería a intentar algo, con lo sensible que esta en este momento, me puse una playera y pantalón de pants, para estar cómodo.

Entre a la habitación quedando completamente impactado, ella estaba en ropa interior, no pude apartar la vista de ella, era un hermoso conjunto blanco, muy provocativo, ella se ruborizo ante mi mirada, como no hacerlo, si me había quedado viendo fijamente, aparte rápidamente la mirada, -Si, quieres ahorita regreso- dije un poco incomodo, -No, pasa- dijo levantando las cobijas, -Así vas a dormir?- pregunte, mas que impactado, asustado, ya que la tendría cerca, y así, no sabia si podría contenerme, -Ammm si, no se donde están mis cosas- dijo viendo hacia el piso, creo que la incomode, -Están en los cajones y closet- dije, la mire, creo que la hice sentir mal, pero como saber, no me quedaría otra que preguntarle, suspire con pesadez, -Que tienes?- pregunte, ella se movió incomoda, -No te gusta como me veo?- pregunto sin verme, pero alcanzaba a ver su rubor, así que era eso, pensó que no me gustaba como se veía, me acerque a ella y la tome del mentón haciendo que me viera, -Te ves hermosa- dijo con una sonrisa, ella levanto la vista y me vio, creo que me creyó porque me regalo un pequeña sonrisa.

Nos acostamos, trate de mantener mi distancia, ya que ella se había quedado con ese tentador coordinado, pero ella no me lo iba a dejar fácil, sentí como empezó acercarse a mi, me abrazo por la cintura y se acomodo en mi pecho, realmente me sorprendió su cercanía, -Te molesta que te abrace?- pregunto viéndome a los ojos, -Para nada- dije, así que la abrace, mi mano hizo contacto con su tersa piel, realmente, después del horrible día que tuvimos, creo que esto hacia que valiera la pena todo, poder cuidarla era la mas grande alegría que había tenido, ella se estremeció ante mi contacto, voltee a verla, me encontré con su mirada, nos contemplamos por un momento, haciendo mágico este momento, llegando al lado amable del día.

Pero todo dio un giro inesperado, ella sin darme una señal, me beso, me tense al inicio, de la sorpresa, pero no pensaba resistirme, ya que era lo que realmente deseaba, corresponderle, así que me gire quedando de frente con ella, pegándola mas a mi, me abrazo por el cuello, mientras nos besábamos yo acariciaba su perfecta espalda, encantado ante su contacto, ella gimió pegada a mis labios, lo cual hizo que mi cuerpo cobrara vida, una corriente eléctrica recorrió cada parte de mi cuerpo, haciendo que me sintiera mas excitado.

Mi mente cada vez iba quedando bloqueada, abriendo paso al deseo, realmente seria capas de tomarla en este momento? Que tal si tomaba la iniciativa y ella me rechazaba? Que hacer… me sentía confundido y perdido en un mar de sensaciones, ella se frotaba mas en mi, su entrepierna la rozaba con el mío, cada vez perdía mas la cabeza. Nos besábamos con una necesidad que cada momento crecía mas, en lugar de disminuir, nos separamos por falta de aire, ella me miro, sus ojos brillaban, -Edward, me amas?- pregunto con dificultad, -Mucho Bella, por eso me duele verte así- dije, costándome trabajo hablar por la falta de aire, en eso ella volvió a besarme, dejándome confundido, a que vino su pregunta?

En eso jalo mi playera, queriendo quitármela, lo cual le facilite, paso sus manos sobre mi pecho desnudo, acaso ella quería que la tomara? Esa era la señal? -Bella…- quería preguntarle, pero no me permitió decir nada, volvió a besarme, haciendo que giráramos, yo quedando arriba de ella, me despegue de ella, para contemplarla, -Que haces Bella?- pregunte agitado y muy confundido, -Ayúdame a olvidar, por favor- le pidió, sus miraba expresaba muchas cosas, me suplicaba, pero acaso era capas de tomarla así? Que quería olvidar? Lo que paso hoy? A Jacob? Que quería olvidar? -Bella yo…- otra vez no me dejo terminar, volvió a besarme, sin dejarme contestar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que les pareció el cap? Espero sus comentarios

El siguiente capitulo sabrán que pasara con esos dos…

Las Quiero

By: Greis Cullen


	12. Cap 11: Esperar

Cap 11. Esperar…

Pov Bella

Edward, me amas?- pregunte con dificultad, causado por la falta de aire, -Mucho Bella, por eso me duele verte así- dijo, el sufría con mi dolor, acaso siempre fui ciega o solo estúpida, este hombre podía ser mas perfecto? Volví a besarlo, jale su playera para sacársela, lo cual conseguí, toque su pecho, pude sentir su trabajado abdomen, era perfecto, en todos sentido -Bella…- dijo pero volvía a besarlo, hice que giráramos y que el quedara arriba de mi, se despego de mi y me vio, -Que haces Bella?- pregunto agitado, -Ayúdame a olvidar, por favor- le pedí, quería olvidar lo que había pasado, quería olvidar a Jacob, solo quería ser feliz y poder amar a Edward, el me miro, -Bella yo…- dijo, pero no lo deje terminar, lo volví a besar sin querer escuchar, el me contesto el beso, pero ya no con la misma intensidad que antes, me separe de el y lo vi confundida, que había pasado? El al inicio estaba igual que yo, y ahora es como si el no quisiera, lo mire, conteniendo las ganas de llorar, a lo mejor, el no me deseaba, tal vez Jacob tenia razón, yo no causaba deseo en los hombre.

El me miro, -Bella, no te sientas mal, no es…-, -No digas nada, yo lo entiendo- dije dándole la espalda, para que no me viera llorar, no quise escuchar como me rechazaba, el se acerco a mi, -Bella escúchame- pidió, voltee a verlo, -No es que no te desee, créeme que me costo mucho trabajo detenerme- , -Entonces porque lo hiciste?- pregunte quebrándose mi voz, el acaricio mis mejillas, secando mis lagrimas, -Bella, créeme que te deseo, realmente deseo que esto pase, es solo que quiero que estés preparada, que estés segura- hizo una pausa, -Quiero que cuando lo hagamos, sientas algo por mi, no solo por compromiso o deseo carnal, porque cuando ese día llegue, me voy a entregar a ti, en cuerpo y alma, quiero amarte y que tu me ames, lo entiendes- dijo mirándome a los ojos, le sonreí, a caso el era mas que perfecto? Nunca pensé que un hombre pudiera pensar así, el quería que yo lo amara, en todos los sentidos, que nos perteneciéramos en alma y no solo en cuerpo, lo entendía perfectamente, no dije nada, ya que no sabia como expresarme, así que me limite abrazarlo, el al principio no lo hizo, pero después de un rato me abrazo y beso mi frente, -Te Amo- susurro a mi oído, no podía contestarle lo mismo, porque era mentirle en ese momento, pero realmente deseaba amarlo, y me enfocaría a que se hiciera realidad.

Dos Meses Después…

Edward era un perfecto caballero y muy romántico, todos los días, cuando llegaba de trabajar, traía para mi un perfecto ramo de rosas, era dulce y tierno conmigo, aunque al inicio me costo trabajo serlo con el, pero ahora realmente me nace tratarlo de la misma manera.

El me había demostrado que podía confiar en el, me había llenado de la seguridad que nunca había sentido, el siempre me cuida y esta al pendiente de mi, me da libertad para salir con mis amigas, es como si siguiera en casa de mis padres, iba a la escuela, salía con Alice (Que se había vuelto mas que mi cuñada, era mi mejor amiga y confidente) y Angela, hacia tareas y quehaceres (Porque debo aclarar que yo era la que me hacia cargo de la casa de mis padres, porque a mi mama se le quemaba hasta el agua, pobre de Charlie, realmente debía de estarla pasando mal sin mi, con las comidas de mi mama), en fin, la única diferencia de antes, es que ahora dormía acompañada, y eso tuve que convencerlo de que durmiéramos juntos, ya que según el, no me quería incomodar, pero el no me incomodaba, realmente me gustaba estar con el, a estas alturas, creo que ya me costaría dormir sola, se me ha hecho indispensable dormir acurrucada en su pecho y el abrazándome.

Yo era la que tomaba iniciativa de besarlo, porque el, seguía con lo mismo de incomodarme.

En estos meses me había enfocado a sacar de mi cabeza y corazón a Jacob, y se que lo estaba consiguiendo porque, ya no me dolía pensar en el, pronto Jacob seria algo de mi pasado. Desde el día de la boda no lo volví a ver, mas bien nadie había vuelto a verlo a el y Jessica, sabia que había huido, lo bueno es que se llevo a Jessica y no la dejo sola.

Pero ahora la duda vivía en mi, se que quería a Edward, pero no se en que sentido, no sabia si me había enamorado de el, no me sentía segura, ya que no era el mismo sentimiento, que tuve por Jacob, que confusión.

Hoy había planeado darle una sorpresa a Edward, iría al consultorio y lo secuestraria para llevarlo a comer.

Hice mis quehaceres y tareas después de la escuela, decidí arreglarme un poco para el, tome mi bolso y salí hacia el consultorio.

Llegue y estaba Kate revisando unos papeles, le sonreí, -Hola Kate- le salude, -Hola Bella- dijo sonriente y regreso la vista a su deber, cuando iba abrir la puerta, de la oficina de Edward, -Bella espera, no puede pasar sin ser anunciada- grito Kate, demasiado tarde, cuando la abrí, Edward no estaba solo, estaba muy bien acompañado, me quede en shock, en una de las esquinas del escritorio de Edward, estaba sentada una rubia, con una vestido muy corto y gran escote, se comía a Edward con la mirada, y el se sonreía, Edward estaba en su silla, tenían unos dos metros de separación, pero era obvio que ella, no quería estar tan lejos, -Bella!- dijo Edward parándose en seco, el rubia me vio de arriba a bajo, como si yo fuera poca cosa, que se creía esa mujerzuela, pensé, -Eddy, tus empleadas deberian usar uniforme- dijo la rubia riendo, que? Una empleada, entre a paso decidido y me plante enfrente de la rubia que me vio sorprendida ante la cercanía, -No se quien seas, pero yo no soy ninguna empleada! Soy su esposa- le grite señalando a Edward, ella abrió los ojos como plato, voltee a ver a Edward y el si que se veía impactado, camine a la entrada se su oficina, el seguía parado en el mismo lugar, -Venia a invitarte a comer, pero veo que estas ocupado, nos vemos en la casa- dije, saliendo de su oficina como alma que se llevaba el diablo, pase por el escritorio de Kate sin despedirme, ella me vio sorprendida, salí del consultorio, sin poder evitar llorar, cuando iba a cruzar la calle me jalaron del brazo, haciéndome dar media vuelta, -Bella espera- me miro un momento, -Estas llorando?- pregunto Edward susurrando, -No! No estoy llorando me entro una basurita al ojo- dije tratando de negar mi tristeza, -Bella deja que te explique, ella es solo…-, -Sabes que! No me importa quien sea! Vete con tu amiga porque se ve que la estaban pasando bien antes de mi llegada, y a mi solo déjame en paz- le grite, el me vio sorprendido nuevamente, me zafe de su agarre y lo deje ahí parado, me fui directo a la casa, sin poder evitar llorar, porque me dolía a ver lo encontrado con otra mujer, y no es porque estuvieran haciendo algo, pero me sentía llena de enojo y coraje, porque? A caso estaba celosa? Seria eso? Los celos solo significaban una cosa, acaso me había enamorado de Edward?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dejen sus likes y comentarios :D

Les gusto? El siguiente es pov Edward

Las Quiero

By: Greis Cullen


	13. Cap 12 Solo quiero que me quiera!

Cap 12. Solo quiero que me quiera, es mucho pedir?

Pov Edward

En eso jalo mi playera, queriendo quitármela, lo cual le facilite, paso sus manos sobre mi pecho desnudo, acaso ella quería que la tomara? Esa era la señal? -Bella…- quería preguntarle, pero no me permitió decir nada, volvió a besarme, haciendo que giráramos, yo quedando arriba de ella, me despegue de ella, para contemplarla, -Que haces Bella?- pregunte agitado y muy confundido, -Ayúdame a olvidar, por favor- le pidió, sus miraba expresaba muchas cosas, me suplicaba, pero acaso era capas de tomarla así? Que quería olvidar? Lo que paso hoy? A Jacob? Que quería olvidar? -Bella yo…- otra vez no me dejo terminar, volvió a besarme, sin dejarme contestar, le conteste el beso, pero ya no me sentía inspirado como al principio, realmente quería esto, pero porque yo la amaba, y ella solo hacia para olvidar a Jacob? Era capaz de tomar ventaja de algo así? No, no puedo, quiero que ella me quiera antes de dar un paso tan importante, y mas para ella, porque es su primera vez, no quiero que sea algo vacío, este momento que debe ser especial.

Ella se separo de mi y me vio entornando los ojos, -Bella, no te sientas mal, no es…-, -No digas nada, yo lo entiendo- dijo dándome la espalda, no me dejo terminar lo que iba a decir, suspire, me acerque a ella, -Bella escúchame- pedí, lo mas amable que pude, ella volteo a verme, estaba llorando, acaso había herido sus sentimientos?, tenia que arreglar esto, -No es que no te desee, créeme que me costo mucho trabajo detenerme- , -Entonces porque lo hiciste?- pregunto con voz temblorosa, acaricie su mejilla, secando las lagrimas que no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas, me dolía mucho a ver causado que llorara por algo así, -Bella, créeme que te deseo, realmente deseo que esto pase, es solo que quiero que estés preparada, que estés segura- hice una pausa, iba expresar mis deseos, -Quiero que cuando lo hagamos, sientas algo por mi, no solo por compromiso o deseo carnal, porque cuando ese día llegue, me voy a entregar a ti, en cuerpo y alma, quiero amarte y que tu me ames, lo entiendes- dije tratando de que ella comprendiera cuanto la amaba, y que estaba dispuesto a esperarla, ella sonrió y me abrazo fuerte, creo que me había comprendido, y no iba a ser necesario decir mas, amaba mucho a esta mujer, y daría lo que fue porque esa sonrisa nunca desapareciera de su rostro, le regrese el abrazo y bese su frente, -Te Amo- le susurre al oído, ella no dijo nada, sabia el porque, no la presionaría, tampoco quería que ella dijera algo que no sentía, sabia que me ganaría su amor, tarde o temprano.

Dos Meses Después…

Nuestro matrimonio iba progresan, aunque al principio creí que no duraríamos ni un mes, la vida me había dado cachetada con guante blanco y me demostró lo contrario.

Bella daba lo mejor de si para que nuestro matrimonio funcionara, cada vez era mas dulce conmigo y hasta cariñosa, creo que empezaba a ganarme su cariño, con pequeños detalles, le regalaba flores, le escribía pequeñas frases, quería hacerla sentir especial, porque ella lo era, quería que se sacara de la mente todas las estupideces que Jacob le metió en la cabeza, por cierto el cual no volvimos ver, que eso era bueno, porque no se de que seria capaz si lo volvía a ver.

Trate de convencerla de que era mejor dormir separados hasta que ella se sintiera preparada, pero se negó rotundamente, diciéndome que le gustaba dormir entre mis brazos, como podía reaccionar ante eso, esas palabras me llenaron de tanta felicidad que hasta quería cantar.

Me besaba todos los días antes irme a trabajar y cuando regresa, antes de dormir, cuando despertábamos, ahora que lo pienso, ella me besaba cada vez que podía, eso me daba esperanzas de progreso.

Le implantaba confianza, ya que le daba la libertad que antes no pudo tener, dejaba que saliera con sus amigas, ya que no quería que ella se aburriera en la casa, deje que su vida siguiera desenvolviéndose como antes, no porque fuera mi esposa quería decir que era mi esclava, eso si, no deje que bajara de calificaciones en la escuela, ya que mi plan era que cuando terminara la preparatoria, pudiera estudiar una carrera, se lo prometí a Charlie y a mi mismo, que siempre la apoyaría en sus proyectos.

No me cansaba de ver la argolla que tenia en mi dedo, era el emblema del amor que sentía por Bella, el símbolo de mi compromiso hacia ella. Tocaron la puerta trayéndome a la realidad, -Adelante- dije poniéndome de pie y acomodándome la bata, se asomo Kate, -Disculpa Edward, pero aquí afuera esta la señorita Tanya Denali, dice que viene a verte- dijo Kate, Tanya estaba aquí? Que sorpresa, como me encontró? Que querría? -Déjala pasar- dije tomando asiento nuevamente.

Tanya entro a la oficina, se quito unos lentes sol y me sonrió, -Cariño! Por fin te encuentro! Años sin saber de ti- dijo efusivamente, puse los ojos en blanco, ella no había cambiado desde que la deje de ver, me puse de pie y la salude de mano, -Hola Tanya, en que puedo ayudarte- dije señalándole la silla para que se sentara, -Que formal! Antes no era así- dijo rodeando el escritorio, -No recuerdo que fuera así, te acuerdas cuando lo hacíamos en el escritorio de tu padre- dijo sentándose en la esquina de mi escritorio, suspire con frustración, si, ella no cambiaba, - Si, lo recuerdo Tanya- dijo contemplándola, era obvio que en cinco años había cambiado mucho, su belleza de intensifico, su cuerpo seguía siendo un arma mortal, y no perdió la costumbre de usar vestidos muy cortos, tenia que dejar de verla, soy hombre casado! Pensé, -Que quieres Tanya?- volví a preguntar apartando mi vista de ella, -Vine a recuperarte- contesto, voltee a verla y la analice con la mirada, como era que después de 5 años venia y me decía eso, después de que me rompió el corazón, se fue y ni adiós dijo, que se creía que podía regresar y retomaríamos desde donde nos quedamos, estaba loca!

En eso se abrió la puerta, voltee hacia ella, Bella estaba ahí parada en la puerta, veía a Tanya como asustada, desvió la mirada hacia mi, y pude ver como sus ojos pasaron de sorpresa a enojo, pero yo no dije nada, simplemente no pude, no podía dejar de verla, estaba mas que hermosa, nunca se había arreglado así para mi, ni para venir a mi oficina, traía vestido y zapatillas, cuando por fin pude recuperar la conexión cerebro- boca, pude hablar, -Bella!- dije parándome en seco, quería explicarle lo que pasaba, -Eddy, tus empleadas deberían usar uniforme- dijo Tanya burlonamente, antes de que yo pudiera hablar, Bella se acerco rápidamente hacia nosotros, me sentía impactado ante su comportamiento, se planto frente a Tanya, y la miro envenenada mente, -No se quien seas, pero yo no soy ninguna empleada! Soy su esposa!- grito Bella señalándome, dijo que era mi esposa! Lo dijo! Me marco como suyo? Esto no era un sueño? Tanya la vio impactada también, cuando regrese, vi a Bella en la puerta, -Venia a invitarte a comer, pero veo que estas ocupado, nos vemos en la casa- dijo saliendo de la oficina, que diablos había pasado aquí? Aun no comprendía, -Es tu esposa!? Te casaste!- grito Tanya reclamándome, voltee a verla, -Claro que me case! Que querías que te esperara por siempre después de lo que me hiciste!- dije dirigiéndome hacia la puerta, -A donde diablos vas!?- grito Tanya, me detuve y voltee a verla, -Por mi esposa- dije y seguí mi camino, -Edward…- dijo Kate, -Ahora no…- amenace y salí del consultorio.

Alcance a ver a Bella en la parada para cruzar la calle, corrí y la alcance, la jale del brazo antes de que cruzara, e hice que diera media vuelta para que me viera, -Bella espera- dije, y note algo que no esperaba ver, me quede impactado, mas de lo que ya estaba, estaba llorando?, -Estas llorando?- pregunte asombrado, -No! No estoy llorando, me entro una basurita al ojo- dijo apartando la vista de mi, -Bella deja que te explique, ella es solo…- hizo una seña con la mano, haciendo que callara, -Sabes que! No me importa quien sea! Vete con tu amiga porque se ve que la estaban pasando bien antes de mi llegada, y a mi solo déjame en paz- me grito, se jalo tan fuerte que logro soltarse de mi agarre, dio media vuelta y se fue, sin decir mas, dejándome ahí parado, me sentí impactado ante su comportamiento, porque se puso así? Si realmente entre Tanya y yo no estaba pasando nada, porque no me dejo explicarle? Porque lloraba? Porque se arreglo así, para ir por mi? Seria a caso que estaba celosa? Lo estaba? Los celos solo se sienten cuando quieres a alguien, eso quiere decir que ella me quiere? Solo había una forma de saberlo.

Regrese al consultorio, Kate me vio confundida, entre a mi oficina donde seguía Tanya, me quite la bata y la colgué, -Y tu esposita?- pregunto Tanya burlándose, voltee a verla y la fulmine con la miraba, ella borro su sonrisa rápidamente, salí de ahí y me pare ante el escritorio de mi secretario, -Kate, cancela todas mis citas, pásalas para mañana, y deshazte del inconveniente que esta en mi oficina y tomate el resto del día libre- dije, -Si Edward- se limito a contestar y salí de ahí.

Conduje lo mas rápido que pude hasta la casa, empezaba a llover cada vez mas fuerte, entre a la casa y ni rastro de Bella, -Bella- la llame en la sala, pero no tuve respuesta.

Busque por toda la casa, pero no la encontré, me recargue en la barra de la cocina rompiéndome la cabeza, preguntando donde podría estar, se me ocurrió voltear hacia la ventana, y vi a Bella recargada en un árbol, como podía estar así afuera, si estaba lloviendo, salí, rápidamente, y me pare frente a ella, -Que quieres Edward! Porque no estas con tu amiga!? Ella si te puede dar lo que yo no, se ve que es experta en eso- dijo gritándome expresando su enojo y llorando, la vi, sentí como me llenaba de enojo, porque se comportaba así, -Ya basta Bella, si estas celosa solo dilo- ella abrió los ojos, -Ella es una conocida, no me interesa, no me acuesto con ella y ni lo hare- dije enojado, -Si, como no- dijo sin verme, -Ya lo veras- dije, no resistí mas, la tome por la cintura con fuerza y la acerque a mi rápidamente, sentí en mis manos la mojada tela de su vestido, era muy delgada la tela, casi se podía sentir su piel a través de ella, sentirla tan cerca de mi encendiendo mi libido, Bella me miro sorprendida, y sin darle oportunidad de decir algo, la bese, expresando mi enojo y necesidad de ella.


	14. Cap 13: Te Amo

Cap 13. Te Amo…

Advertencia! Este capitulo contiene lemmon! Abstenerse de leer menores de edad.

Pov Bella.

-Sabes que! No me importa quien sea! Vete con tu amiga porque se ve que la estaban pasando bien antes de mi llegada, y a mi solo déjame en paz- le grite, el me vio sorprendido nuevamente, me zafe de su agarre y lo deje ahí parado, me fui directo a la casa, sin poder evitar llorar, porque me dolía a ver lo encontrado con otra mujer, y no es porque estuvieran haciendo algo, pero me sentía llena de enojo y coraje, porque? A caso estaba celosa? Seria eso? Los celos solo significaban una cosa, acaso me había enamorado de Edward?

Si lo amaba! Para que me hacia la tonta, estaba celosa, mas que celosa! Me había enamorado de el, amaba todo lo que el era, y mas…

Porque tenia que estar con esa rubia! Porque? No solo Jacob? También el me haría pasar por lo mismo!

Llegue a la casa, ya estaba lloviendo, deje mi bolsa en la sala, y decidí salir al jardín, tal vez la lluvia haría que se me bajara el enojo y pudiera pensar claramente, pero por mas que quería dejar de llorar no podía, ver esa mujer cerca de el, hacia que me llenara de enojo…

Me enojaba porque sabia que yo no era como ella, yo no tenia bonito cabello, no era coqueta, con trabajos me peinaba, tal vez a Edward le gustaban así! Ella era todo lo que siempre odie, y mi enojo crecía, porque quería ser como ella! Quería gustarle a Edward, pero como lo haría si ella estaría rondándole, en eso escuche la puerta, Edward ya estaba a unos pasos de mi, mi enojo no se había disipado nada desde que llegue, y porque diablos, se tenia que ver tan sexy mojado, su camisa se le pegaba a causa de la lluvia, reluciendo su bien formado cuerpo, -Que quieres Edward! Porque no estas con tu amiga!? Ella si te puede dar lo que yo no, se ve que es experta en eso- le grite no pudiendo contener mi enojo, el entorno la miraba, se había enojado por lo que le grite? Pues que pena por el! -Ya basta Bella, si estas celosa solo dilo- me grito, que decía? -Ella es una conocida, no me interesa, no me acuesto con ella y ni lo hare- gritaba cada vez mas fuerte, dejándome sorprendida, nunca lo había visto gritar, -Si, como no- dije desviando la mirada, concentrándome en mi enojo, y no en lo sexy que se veía ahí parado, -Ya lo veras- dijo, que? En eso puso sus manos en mi cadera, y me jalo hacia el, acortando la distancia, me sentí cohibida, y la adrenalina corrió por todo mi cuerpo, sus dedos me sujetaban con fuerza, haciendo que algo se prendiera en mi, su mirada estaba cargada de enojo, pero en ella había un toque de deseo, no podía decir nada, que le diría, que me soltara? Era engañarme, realmente no quería que lo hiciera, quería estar hasta mas cerca de el, en eso se acerco y me beso, era intenso, no podía describir como me besaba, solo se hizo que mi libido me pidiera mas, lo abrace por el cuello pegándome mas a el.

Edward me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo al interior de la casa, hasta nuestra recamara, me puso en el piso y me vio fijamente, antes de que dijera algo, me abalance hacia el y lo bese con necesidad, el enojo que sentía, había sido sustituido por deseo, quería ser de el ahí y en ese momento, empecé a desabotonar su camisa sin dejar de besarlo, se la saque como pude, teniendo ante mi su tentador cuerpo, el empezó a deslizar sus manos por mi cadera, deslizando el vestido, me recargo en el librero, deslizando mi vestido hasta la altura de mis pechos, tomándolos entre sus manos, masajeándolos, haciendo que la excitación creciera, gemí pegado a su boca, me despegue de el y lo empuje hacia la cama, el se sentó y me vio, me senté en cuclillas en sus piernas y volví a besarlo, el acariciaba mi espalda, mientras nos besábamos, deslizo el vestido quitándome finalmente, dejándome en ropa interior, el me abrazo, me cargo y me recostó en la cama, me vio fijamente, y no pude contenerme mas, necesitaba liberar estas dos palabras que me quemaban la garganta con la urgencia de salir, -Te Amo… Edward- dije, el abrió mas los ojos, -Me amas?- pregunto Edward, como un susurro, -Si, Te Amo- dije, el no dijo nada, se acerco a mi y volvió a besarme con desesperación, yo le respondí igual, lo ama y lo necesitaba en ese momento, desabroche su pantalón, y empecé a tirarlo, para bajárselo, mientras el desabrochaba mi sujetador, no le quedo otra que pararse para quitárselo, en eso me vio fijamente, -Estas segura que quieres hacer esto?- pregunto, lo mire, -Si quiero, quiero ser tuya por siempre- dije con pena, el se acerco y puso sus manos en mis caderas, y deslizo por mis piernas mi pantaleta, dejándome completamente desnuda, -Eres hermosa- dijo viéndome a los ojos, yo no pude decir nada, solo sentí el rubor en mis mejillas por estar completamente desnuda ante el.

El se acostó a mi lado, y volvió a besarme, sus manos me acariciaban el rostro, el suspiro sobre mi boca, me aferre a el, para evitar que llegara arrepentirse, empezó a besar mi cuello, -No me dejes- dijo el pegado a mi oído, dejándome mas aturdida por la sensación, yo lo abrace, y empecé acariciar su espalda, -No lo hare- susurre cuando pude formular una palabras.

Moví mi cabeza, para dejarle mayor acceso a mi garganta, mientras sus dedos recorrían desde mis costillas hasta mis caderas, hundiéndose en mi piel, haciendo que su rose me quemara, volvió a besarme, llenándome dulcemente con la misma desesperación que el sentía, tanta cercanía, me agitaba, me perturbaba, pero aun así no quería que el parara.

Puso una de sus manos en uno de mis senos, haciéndome gemir otra vez pegada a sus labios, podía sentir sobre mi vientre su pene, que cada moviente de Edward, rosaba conmigo, -Quiero tocarte- susurre viéndolo a los ojos, el no dijo nada, solo me miro, mi mano fue directamente hacia su pene, lo toque con la punta de los dedos, era grande y muy duro, el gimió ante mi contacto, no se porque, pero eso provoco una explosión en mi, que también gemí.

El puso su mano en mi entrepierna, su dedos jugaban con mis labios vaginales, haciéndome gemir, -Edward- gemí, el regreso su vista a mi, y me beso, esto era totalmente nuevo para mi, tenia miedo, miedo a que se detuviera, miedo a que me doliera.

Mis brazos rodearon su cuello, pegándome mas a el, Edward me abrazo y volvió a besarme, era tanto el amor, pasión y necesidad con la que nos besábamos que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire, -Eres tan hermosa- dijo Edward, -Te Amo- le dije con toda la sinceridad, -Y yo a ti mi Bella- dijo, este sentimiento que crecía cada momento por el, que era una realidad en mi vida cuando pensé que no seria así, la vida me mostro que uno nunca debe decir "Yo jamás…" porque la vida te puede poner ante situaciones que te hagan tragarte tus palabras, -Realmente quieres que esto pase?- pregunto nuevamente, -Si, si quiero- le dije sonriente, acercándome para volver a besarlo, sus manos seguían acariciándome, haciéndome sentir amada.

Edward se posiciono en mi, separe mis piernas y el se coloco entre ellas, me miro, - Eres lo mas hermoso y lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida Bella… No tienes idea lo que me estas dando, lo que significa todo para mi- dijo Edward, solo asentí, no quise estropear este hermoso momento.

Edward coloco su pene en mi entrepierna, no puede evitar empezar a temblar, -Confía en mi- dijo el, lo vi, y solo asentí, Edward se recostó sobre mi, aprisionando mi cuerpo entre el y la cama, me vio a los ojos, pude sentir como empezaba a penetrarme, sentí como algo se rompió en mi interior, era un dolor sordo, no pude contener las lagrimas, el acaricio mi rostro, -Relájate, te prometo que ya no te dolera- me pidió, y eso trate de hacer, el se quedo quieto por un momento, mientras mi cuerpo se empezaba acostumbrar a el, sus manos me acariciaban, haciendo que mi cuerpo empezara a sentir algo mas que el dolor, Edward empezó a moverse despacio, el dolor se estaba yendo, y era sustituido por una sensación completamente nueva.

Beso mi oído haciéndome gemir, mientras mas se movía, mas crecía la excitación, al mismo tiempo el aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas, sentía como mi cuerpo quemaba, era una sensación fantástica, me acerque a el y lo bese, nos besábamos apasionadamente, mientras cada momento sentía la necesidad de que el aumentara la velocidad, abrace con mis piernas su cintura, provocando que entrara mas a mi, me sentía perdida en este mar de excitación, ya no podía evitar gemir, el rompió el beso, porque tampoco podía contenerse, -Edward… Edward- no podía dejar de gemir su nombre, el coloco sus manos en mi cadera, moviéndolas al compas de su embestidas, haciendo que la necesidad creciera mas, el placer se empezaba a esparcir cada vez mas en mi cuerpo, sintiendo que en cualquier momento mi cuerpo liberaría toda esa pasión, me aferre a su espalda, -Te Amo- gemía Edward, no podía contestarle, no lograba formar palabras ante todo lo que mi cuerpo estaba sintiendo.

Edward empezó aumentar su velocidad, haciéndome sentir que mi cuerpo ya no aguantaría, terminaría en cualquier momento, -Edward, Edward- casi grite, gimiendo desesperadamente, mientras sentía como mi cuerpo se arqueaba, -Bella…- gimió el, sentí como algo se libero en mi, haciendo que mi cuerpo se convulsionara ante ese estremecimiento, dejándome aturdida y necesitada. Estaba aferrada a Edward, el se había desplomado sobre mi, su cuerpo caliente, perfecto, estaba sobre mi, a completándome después de este acto que hicimos con amor. Ambos respirábamos con dificultan contemplándonos uno al otro, al fin concretando el trato de amor que nos juramos ante el altar.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo! Dejen sus comentarios :D


	15. Cap 14 Una Tarde De Lluvia

Cap 14. Una Tarde De Lluvia

Advertencia! Este capitulo contiene lemmon! Abstenerse de leer menores de edad.

Pov Bella

Los ojos verdes de Edward me observaban con un brillo oscuro, distinto al deseo, creo que era amor y veneración, yo descansaba sobre su pecho desnudo, mientras el me abrazaba y una de sus manos acariciaba mi espalda, esta había sido mi primera vez, y realmente me sorprendió, muchas me dijeron que dolía a muerte y que por ser la primera vez casi nunca se llegaba a tener un orgasmo, pero esto fue totalmente nuevo para mi, sentí como nunca, fue un de los placeres mas sensacionales que había experimentado, ahora mas que nunca me sentía feliz que mi primera vez fuera con Edward, porque el fue amoroso y realmente me hizo sentir amaba.

Durante unos segundos el tiempo se detuvo bajo su mirada, como si nada fuera más importante, como si la vida cobrase sentido para los dos, como si ahora fuera el momento perfecto, lo cual era así. Una parte de mi quería dormir después de esta excelente experiencia, pero otra quería seguir mirando los hermosos ojos de mi marido, -Que sucede?- pregunto Edward, negué con la cabeza, -Nada- conteste, el asintió y cerro los ojos. Se veía hermoso así como estaba, nunca pensé que un hombre pudiera ser tan perfecto, contemple todo su cuerpo, desde el cabello hasta la punta de sus pies, cuando mi mirada llego a su entrepierna no pude evitar ruborizarme, levanto la vista, para ver comprobar que Edward no me había visto, pero me encuentro con su mirada, el tiene una sonrisa torcida y un ceja levantada, no evito nuevamente sonrojarme, Edward me abraza mas pegándome a el. Edward me beso apasionadamente, enviando una corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo mi cuerpo lanzando sensaciones que acaba de descubrir que era capaz de tener, sus dedos retomaron su descenso por mi cuerpo, provocando cosquilleo y ardor en mi piel, detuvo su dedo sobre mi latente corazón mientras me mordía débilmente el labio inferior, lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas para pegar más a mi ese maravilloso y pétreo cuerpo.

Su boca se separo de la mía apenas unos centímetros, abrió los ojos con un débil pestañeo para encontrar la belleza de esos ojos verdes, que me miraban con deseo, me acerque a el, buscando nuevamente sus labios cálidos, mi lengua saboreo su labio inferior, haciendo que el se arqueara ante mi beso.

El beso fue salvaje, y hasta cierto punto descontrolado, como si dos montañas chocasen para convertirse en una sola, deshaciéndome en sus brazos, con sus suaves caricias sobre mi garganta, mi espalda… un leve temblor inundo mi cuerpo cuando sus manos comenzaron a retirar la sabana que cubría mi cuerpo, separe mis labios e inspire con la frente apoyada en la suya mientras sus manos deslizaban la sabana sobre mi piel, hasta llegar a ser solo un recuerdo de una barrera anterior aquella maravillosa y vergonzosa sensación.

Edward me miraba como si fuera lo más bello que hubiera visto en su vida , lo más valioso del mundo. El corazón me dio un vuelco cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos después del escrutinio y me sonrió, un segundo antes de abalanzarse sobre mis labios de nuevo. Me sentía desbordada por el deseo que recorría mi piel, un deseo tan cálido como eran los dedos que acariciaban mis costados, deteniéndose en cada costilla en ascenso estrujando mis caderas cuando llegaba a ellas, me lamio el tembloroso labio inferior mientras uno de sus largos dedos dibujaba el contorno de uno de mis senos, la espalda se me arqueo de manera involuntaria rogando por que repitiera esa caricia, porque llegara un poco más lejos. Oí la débil risa de Edward contra mi boca y como adivinando mis deseos volvió a repetir la caricia, esta vez con una lentitud deliberada que amenazaba con destruirme por dentro, cerré los ojos y eche la cabeza hacia atrás absorta en ese placer, perdiendo la vergüenza a sabiendas de que los ojos de Edward observaban cada una de mis reacciones mientras rodeaba el pezón con sumo cuidado lo acaricio débilmente y de mi boca surgió un gemido. Sin verlo podría adivinar su sonrisa mientras bajaba la cabeza al pequeño montículo sensible blanco de sus atenciones.

Note la excitación que el sentía al igual que yo, cuando mi manos empezaron a recorrer también su cuerpo, desde su cuello hasta su entrepierna, no sabia el porque, pero me sentía valiente de tocarlo donde fuera, el gimió pegado a mis labios, enviando una descarga a mi cuerpo haciendo que yo también me estremeciera en sus brazos, el hizo que quedara encima de el, mi pecho quedo encima del de el, podía sentir un poco debajo de mi entrepierna su pene que estaba muy erecto, pidiendo permiso de entrar, gemí ante la idea.

Me abrazo colocando sus manos en mi espalda, empezó a descender desde mis hombros hasta mi trasero, lo tomo entre sus manos y lo estrujo, me despegue del y gemí ruidosamente, empezó a besarme mis hombros y cuello. Mis gemidos fueron aumentando, pude notar débilmente sus dientes mientras lo succionaba con delicadeza mi cuello, en un débil intento por mi parte me aferre a su sedoso y maravilloso cabello cobrizo, mis dedos se perdieron jalarlo con suavidad mientras mi cuerpo se arqueaba en su bella tortura. Perdí el sentido del tiempo y el espacio, apenas podía distinguir que era de tarde y llovía acantaros, sus dedos bajaban por mi estomago logrando que este se contrajera de placer.

Sus labios se separaron del atormentado cuello y sus ojos se posaron en mi cara, abrí los ojos, con la vista nublada por el deseo y me encontré con su bella sonrisa, con su pelo despeinado por mis dedos, trague saliva mientras notaba como bajo su mirada sus aventureros dedos bajaban más allá de mi ombligo, hasta esa parte de mi que nunca nadie había tocado hasta el día de hoy y que en esos momentos estaba totalmente húmeda y cálida.

Al notar como su dedo me abría, mi cuerpo tembló nuevamente, sus ojos brillaron y su boca cayó sobre mis entreabiertos labios, besándome ferozmente, mientras su dedo recorría el camino marcado por mi calidez una y otra vez, el corazón me martilleaba en el pecho luchando por salir, mi respiración iba al ritmo que marcaba la cálida caricia sobre mi sensible piel. Su beso era apasionado, introdujo la lengua en mi boca a la vez que su dedo penetraba en otra parte de mi anatomía, podía notarlo perfectamente, largo ligeramente doblado en busca de una parte vibrante de mi, que encontró y comenzó a acariciar de forma rítmica mientras nuestros besos se incrementaban, mi lengua trataba de explicarle lo que quizás no estaba explicándole con mi cuerpo, quería fundirme en él, ahora! Mis manos abandonaron mi férreo abrazo sobre su cuello y comenzaron a dibujar, a repasar su maravilloso cuerpo, sus delineados bíceps, antebrazo, su perfecto pecho, su maravilloso ombligo tras la línea de las abdominales. El ritmo de las embestidas de su dedo ascendió, y mi exploración careció de significado cuando mi cuerpo dejo de hacerme caso, solo pude aferrarme a él, mientras mi propio interior se rompía en mil pedazos de placer alrededor de aquella deliciosa tortura. Solo pude notar como mis caderas se movían solas sobre su mano, todo lo demás dejo de impórtame, no era consciente de nada más. Solo oí a Edward en la lejanía susurrar en mi odio, -Te amo- y mordió mi oreja, haciendo que gimiera. Y un segundo después note una débil pero férrea presión en esa parte de mi que aun temblaba, algo más grande que su dedo que se abría paso dentro de mí, -Que tienes?- susurro pegado a mi cuello, temblé al sentir su aliento, -Por favor- gimotee, -Que quieres?- pregunto, -A ti, ahora- pedí gimiendo, -No estas adolorida?- pregunto besando mi cuello, que me importaba eso, si el dolor no se comparaba con la excitación que se estaba consumiendo mi cuerpo, -Por favor- volvi a pedir, sin decir mas, se giro quedando arriba de mi nuevamente, me vio a los ojos, -Te Amo- dije, -Y yo a ti- contesto, se acerco a mi rostro nuevamente y me beso, con sus piernas empezó a separar la mías, mi cuerpo se estremeció, pude sentir como empezaba a penetrarme, gemí pegado a su boca, las caderas de Edward comenzaron un lento baile, primero se retiraba hasta casi salir completamente de mi interior, para el instante siguiente volver a adentrarse, haciendo que me estremeciera cada vez mas, nuestro beso imitaba las embestidas de Edward, cada vez más precisos, un poco más fuertes, más rápidos, más.

Edward rompió nuestro beso, empecé a gemir ruidosamente, no podía controlar lo que sentía, Edward bajo su cabeza hasta depositarla en mi hombro, mientras yo me pegaba tanto a él que no se sabría donde acabaría mi piel. El ritmo siguió creciendo hasta un punto que ya no escuchaba, solo sentía, mis entrañas se contraían entre embestida y embestida, que no le llegaba suficiente sangre a mi cabeza, solo podía gemir cada vez mas.

Edward gimió pegado a mi cuello, sentí como si fuera estallar, era la señal de que pronto terminaría, el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba encima de mi, penetrándome cada vez mas rápido y fuerte, haciendo que llegara a mi clímax, estallando en mil pedazos, arqueando mi espalda ante la sensación, esta vez mi orgasmo fue mas fuerte que hace un rato, Edward mordió mi cuello, se quedo muy quieto y entonces note algo cálido dentro de mí, sentí como si me zumbaran los oídos, me sentía aturdida con mi respiración errática, Edward salió de mi, acostándose a mi lado, no se como saco fuerzas pero me jalo abrazándose a mi, me acurruque nuevamente en su pecho, temblando aun de la sensación.

Esto era lo mejor que el ser humano tenia, esta manera de demostrarse el amor, era una de las formas mas puras para demostrarlo, -Te Amo- dijo el besándome, le sonreí, -Y yo a ti- dije. Me sentía cansada, mis parpados pesaban, me acomode en el y pude quedarme dormida al fin, después de un gran día lleno de emociones y nuevas experiencias.


	16. Cap 15: Extrañandote

Cap 15. Extrañándote

Advertencia! Este capitulo contiene lemmon! Abstenerse de leer menores de edad.

Pov Edward

Me deslicé dentro de la casa, eran las 12:55 am, cerre la puerta principal sin hacer ruido, probablemente Bella estaba en la cama, generalmente se iba a dormir sin mí cuando trabajaba hasta tarde. Me quité los zapatos y prácticamente, corrí escaleras arriba, despojándome de mi saco mientras iba subiendo las escaleras, reduciendo la velocidad a sólo caminar, entre en la habitación, y arrojando sobre una silla el saco. Mientras veía a Bella dormir tranquilamente, me quitaba la corbata y camisa, para por fin descansar a lado de mi esposa.

Estaba en mi lado de la cama, naturalmente, una sonrisa se extendió en mis labios. _Siempre_ dormía en mi lado cuando no estaba o llegaba tarde. Me deshice del resto de mi ropa y me dirigí a la cama, subiéndome y lentamente deslizándome sobre Bella de manera que estaba acariciándola. Su suave piel era cálida y el calor corporal se sentía tan bien después del día que tuve, había sido un día muy largo, entre el acoso de Tanya, del cual ya no sabia como escapar y la operación que tuve que hacer en el hospital de PortAngels me habían cansado demasiado.

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Bella me había dicho que me amaba y su primera vez, nuestra relación, parecía ahora si de recién casados, demostrándonos cariño donde estuviéramos juntos, y amándonos por las noches, no pensé que llegáramos a tener ese progreso en solo unos meses.

Aunque también el abandono por mi parte crecía, y no era porque yo quisiera pero ya que eso de tener que ir cada tercer día al hospital de PortAngels y siempre llegar tarde no era bueno para Bella, cada día pasaba mas tiempo a solas y eso no me gustaba, a pesar de que ella me decía que estaba bien, sabia que no era cierto, ella me extrañaba como yo a ella.

Levante las cobijas para poder acostarme y para mi sorpresa sólo traía puestas su ropa interior, eso no era todo lo que usualmente vestía para dormir, aparte de que ese coordinado, no lo había visto antes.

Pasé mi mano a lo largo de su liso estómago y subí hasta su pecho, reposándola justo encima de su corazón. Su constante golpeteo era calmante, me relajaba. Probablemente porque sabía que estaba a salvo, y tenía la prueba justo aquí, en mis brazos.

Me preocupaba por ella constantemente cuando no estaba a su lado, simplemente no podía evitarlo. No era como un tipo de preocupación demasiada obsesiva, llamándola cada cinco minutos, más bien como el tipo de preocupación de que no podía sacarla del fondo de mi mente, desde que ella a estado en mi vida, siempre a sido así, y no se si eso sea algo bueno, es sólo que ella es tan descuidada que me preocupa demasiado, pero teniéndola aquí y ahora, segura y cálida, era la sensación más relajante que jamás podría tener.

Deslizó su mano para cubrir la mía, -Estás en casa - susurró ligeramente. –Ajá- besé su mejilla. Se incorporó un poco aturdida y volvió hacia mí. Le tendí los brazos y cayó en ellos, con su cabeza en mi pecho. Mi brazo se envolvió alrededor de su espalda y le acarició el lado de su pecho. Su cabello olía maravilloso, fresa, pasó una de sus piernas sobre mi cintura, y paseé una mano arriba y abajo sobre ésta suavemente, -Tuviste un buen día?– pregunto bostezando, le di un beso en la frente, -Deberías de volver a dormirte, ya es tarde- le dije, -Estás cansada- agregue tratando de que volviera a dormir, mordió mi pecho ligeramente, -Auch! Esta bien, esta bien – exclame y reí entre dientes, ella no pensaba dormir aun. Este era nuestro patrón en los días que trabajaba hasta tarde. Me deslizaba en la puerta, me metía en la cama tratando de no despertarla, de todos modos se despertaba, y nos quedábamos platicando. Ella era de sueño ligero. La caída de una pluma podría despertarla. Me sentía mal por eso y sabía que no debería, pero me gustaba que se quedara despierta conmigo como esta noche. Extrañaba hablar con ella durante el día, -Cómo estuvo tu día?-le pregunté tratando de distraerla, -Bien- respondió con un pequeño suspiro acomodándose en mi pecho, -Alice y Rosalie me llevaron de compras- dijo con frustración, me reí entre dientes, -Gozaste eso, verdad?- me burle ante la suerte de mi esposa, ella odiaba comprar y eso lo sabia Alice, a veces me parecía que lo hacia a propósito, pero sabia que no era así, Alice adoraba a Bella y según ella era un pretexto para pasar tiempo juntas, Bella me pegó ligeramente en el pecho, -Y tú? Salvaste algunas vidas hoy?-pregunto tratando ahora ella de cambiar el tema de conversación, sonreí, recordando el día, -Estuve en cirugía la mayoría del día, trasplante de medula. Un niño de diez años, todo salió bien, creo que se recuperara pronto- le conté, ella sonrió, -Me alegra- dijo y besó mi pecho, arrastró su mano descendiendo por mi pecho y estómago, deteniéndose cuando llegó a la manta y volviendo a subir. Repitió sus movimientos, metiéndose un poco debajo de la manta cada vez más, moví mi mano de su pierna a su rostro y la miré mientras la pasaba lentamente descendiendo por su cuello, a su y a lo largo de su hombro, deteniéndome en su pecho.

Pasé las yemas de mis dedos ligeramente hacia abajo hasta llegar a su pezón. Ella se estremeció, y vi que el pezón se endurecía, podía sentir su mirada fija y atenta mirada en mi rostro, hasta que moví mi mano para tocarla, enterró su rostro en mi cuello mientras presionaba mi palma en sus suaves montes, pellizcando delicadamente, quite mi mano, de su pecho y trate de tomar valor, -Bella, creo que deberíamos dormir, sino no rendirás mañana en la escuela- le dije tratando de ser autoritario, ella se despego de mi cuello y me vio con una ceja levantada, -Creo que no quiero dormir- dijo ella pasando su dedo por mi pecho, entorne los ojos, ella volvió al espacio que hay en mi cuello, arrastró sus uñas suavemente por mi pecho y estómago, quitando la manta al tiempo que se apoderaba de mi pene, gemí ante su toque, mientras empezaba a frotarme, deslizando su mano delicadamente arriba y abajo por mi longitud, cubrí su mano con la mía, apretando su mano, sonrió contra mi cuello y se incorporó, subiéndose encima de mis muslos y sentándose a horcajadas en ellos. Solté su mano, enfocándome en la vista de ella tocándome y dejé salir otro gemido.

Se inclinó para besarme, todavía bombeando mi adolorido pene, presionando sus carnosos labios en los míos. Llevando una mano para tomar su cara, profundicé el beso, pasando mi lengua a lo largo de la suya, sabía a menta y a Bella, probablemente no estaba dormida por mucho tiempo antes de que llegara a casa.

Pasé mi otra mano desde su cintura a su pecho y rodé su pezón entre mi dedo y pulgar, -Buenos pues creo que no dormiremos- dije, ella sonrió y suspiró un poco en mi boca y pellizqué, Bella jadeó al tiempo que rompía con el beso, y su mirada encontró la mía, sentí la sonrisa extendiéndose lentamente en mi cara y observé mientras el brillo destellaba en sus ojos. El que generalmente adquiría cuando le sonreía, ni siquiera creía que ella se diera cuenta que tenía uno, pero era parte de la razón por la cual sonreía tanto, apretó su mano un poco. Agité mis caderas y gemí para ella, se mordió el labio y se deslizó por mi cuerpo hacia abajo, deteniéndose cuando su cabeza estuvo a la altura con mi palpitante pene, jadeé y me alcé un poco sobre mis codos en anticipación.

Yo besaba sus hombros ella y mordisqueando mi cuello. Solté su cabello, frotando mis dedos a lo largo de su columna vertebral y sobre la curva de su trasero, para luego detenerse en su cadera, su mordisqueo se movió de mi cuello a la línea de mi mandíbula, se detuvo y retrocedió, me miró con un "Te Amo" escrito por todo su rostro y torcí mi cabeza hacia un lado, sonriendo, el brillo volvió a sus ojos y abrió su boca para decir algo, lo que se que estuviera a punto de decir, sin embargo, se convirtió en un pequeño chillido de sorpresa cuando nos volteé a ambos y moví mi rostro a su pecho, suspiró, hundiendo sus manos en mi cabello mientras yo lamía y chupaba su pezón, Dios, esos delicados suspiros me hacían ir bien.

Enganché mi mano debajo de la tira de sus endebles pantaletas de encaje, toqueteándolas un poco, -No… -susurro, la interrumpí, tironeando con mi mano bruscamente y desgarrándolas desde su cadera., -…las rompas- concluyó con tono derrotado, últimamente, mis instintos se habían desatado y siempre que lo hacíamos que era casi diario, le rompía su rompa interior, le sonreí, enganchando mi otra mano en el otro lado de sus pantaletas y deslizándolas por su pierna.

Me arrastré hacia arriba, con sus piernas envueltas alrededor de mis muslos y me posicioné en su entrada. Estaba ruborizada mientras besaba sus labios y sonreía, deslizándome en su caliente y estrecho cuerpo, esperando unos segundos, tiré del lóbulo de su oreja con mis dientes suavemente hasta que ella sacudió sus caderas contra mí impacientemente, me reí en voz baja, saliendo rápidamente y entrando de nuevo igual de rápido, enterrándome yo mismo hasta la empuñadura, haciéndolo de nuevo, marqué el ritmo saboreando sus pequeños gemidos y lloriqueos.

Mi cuerpo entero se encerraba en ella cada vez que golpeaba en su interior, ella se sentí tan bien, tan bien, demasiado bien después de mi largo día de trabajo y todo el estrés que cargaba y no podía evitar golpear en ella más rápido, el sonido de mí pegando contra ella, y sus gemidos cada vez mayores enviaban choques a través de mi cuerpo, justo a mi pene, respiraba entrecortadamente al tiempo que su pequeño cuerpo se sacudía cada vez que me enterraba en ella, vi cómo pronto llegaría al final, -Edward, Edward, así, por favor! -lloriqueo ella, la miré y cerró sus ojos, -Bella!- gruñí, ella abrió los abrió y lloriqueó al tiempo que yo llevaba torpemente mi mano bajando por su cuerpo a su clítoris, frotándola rápidamente hacia adelante y atrás, -Oooh- gimió, también yo gemía cada vez mas fuere, porque era una más de esas cosas que no podía controlar cuando se trataba de Bella. Sus orgasmos se unían a los míos, y no había ninguna jodida manera de que pudiera controlarme cuando mi nombre salía de sus labios y se apretaba alrededor de mí, me vertí en ella, encontrando la intensidad de su mirada con mi propio apasionado encaro y gemí su nombre, deteniéndome después de unos cuantos empujes más en su hermoso cuerpo, me derrumbé, cuidando que mi peso no cayera en ella, -Te Amo- murmure junto a su oído, -También Te Amo Edward- susurro Bella acomodándose en mi pecho como señal de que pronto caería dormida, la abrace y los dos caímos en un sueño profundo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que Edward y Bella, si que les esta gustando la vida de casados! Ya en el siguiente, les traire noticias interesantes en el fic!

Espero les haya gustado y me sigan leyendo!

Las Quiero

By: Greis Cullen


	17. Cap 16: El Accidente

Pov Bella.

Desperté un poco mareada, sentía el estomago revuelto, todavía no salía el sol, me gire para abrazar a Edward, pero el lado de su cama estaba vacío, me senté de golpe, el estaba junto a una cómoda arreglándose la corbata, -Buenos días- dijo acercándose y besando mi frente, -Buenos días, que hora es?- pregunte ignorando la hora, -Temprano, porque no vuelves a dormir- dijo poniéndose su saco, voltee a ver el reloj eran 4:45 am, si que era temprano, -A donde vas?- pregunte, el nunca se iba tan temprano, -Se te olvido? Ayer te comente que tenia una conferencia en Seattle a las 8 de la mañana, no lo recuerdas?- pregunto, me quede pensando, y si, lo recordaba me lo dijo cuando hacia la cena, pero estaba tan concentrada cocinando que no puse la atención debida, -Déjame te preparo algo rápido de desayunar- dije parándome, aunque parecía que mi coordinación no era nada buena en ese momento, porque al pararme tan rápido me maree, casi cayendo, el se acerco a mi rápidamente, y evito mi caída, -Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado, -Si, solo me maree, creo que me pare muy rápido- justifique mi mareo, el mi miro, estaba preocupado, lo sabia, me puse de puntitas y lo bese, -Estoy bien, que quieres de desayunar?- pregunte para distraerlo.

Después de que Edward se fue me volví a dormir, eso fue un gran error porque se me hizo tarde para la escuela, me bañe, vestí y desayune lo mas rápido que pude, y fui directo a la escuela.

Eso de ir en transporte y tarde no era buena idea, a veces me arrepentía de no a verme llevado mi camioneta de casa de mis padres, le pediría a Edward que me acompañara por ella pronto.

Mi día paso prácticamente tranquilo, tome mis clases, aunque no sabia nada de Edward, el normalmente me mandaba mensaje a mediodía cosa que no paso, así que decidí ir al consultorio a preguntarle a Kate si sabia algo de el, antes de ir a comer con Alice y Jasper, el nuevo novio de mi cuñada favorita.

Llegue al consultorio, estaba cerrado, seguramente Edward le había dado el día, ya que el no iba a estar.

Caminaba por las calles un poco vacías, iba camino al restaurant donde me vería con Alice, el clima anunciaba que pronto llovería, saque mi celular y decidí hacer el ultimo intento de contactar a Edward, para saber si el estaba bien, -Hola- dijeron, me alegro escuchar si voz, -Hola Edward, ammm soy Bella- dije, que tonta debí oírme, obvio el sabia quien hablaba, -Hola mi amor, todo bien?- pregunto, sonreí, hasta por teléfono el era un amor de persona, -Si, solo quería saber si estabas bien, y a que hora regresarías a casa- conteste, -Estoy bien, aunque un poco estresado, ya sabes- dijo, sabia que estaba sonriendo por el otro lado del teléfono, iba a cruzarme la avenida ya que estaba en el otro lado de la cera Alice y Jasper, -Si lo entiendo, sabes te extraño y espe…- pero no pude seguir hablando, esa voz, el estaba con alguien, creo que era la rubia de ese día, -Edward con quien estas?- pregunte molesta…

Pov Edward

A veces esas convenciones eran muy estresantes, pero no tenia mas que tomarlas, servían para mi evolución profesional, me habían ofrecido una plaza en el hospital de Seattle, era una oportunidad única que la verdad no pensaba desaprovechar, solo esperaba que Bella me apoyara en mi decisión.

Todo seria mas que perfecto, sino estuviera Tanya aquí, porque siempre que tenia que ir a una convención, siempre estaba ella? Suspire con pesadez y lo peor de todo es que me la tendría que llevar y dejarla en PortAngels ya que a mi me quedaba de paso, lo bueno es que no iríamos los dos solos, también iría mi cuñada Rosalie.

A petición de las dos mujeres que me tocaba cuidar, tuvimos que hacer una parada para comer, cuando estábamos por ordenar, sonó mi celular, en el identificador, apareció una foto de Bella, sonreí al saber que era ella.

-Hola- conteste, ansioso por escuchar su voz, -Hola Edward, ammm soy Bella- dijo, mi ángel, como me hacia bien escuchar su voz, -Hola mi amor, todo bien?- pregunte, Rose me vieja sonriente, mientras Tanya no podía ocultar su frustración, para lo que me importaba, -Si, solo quería saber si estabas bien, y a que hora regresarías a casa- dijo, como la extrañaba, ya quería llegar a casa, para estar con ella, -Estoy bien, aunque un poco estresado, ya sabes- dije, guardando los detalles para cuando estuviera en la casa, -Si lo entiendo, sabes te extraño y espe…- , -Ya cuelga, podemos ordenas, quiero comer!- exclamo Tanya enojada, en eso Bella, dejo de decirme las cosas tan bonitas que estaba diciendo, sabia que seguía del otro lado de la línea, porque escuchaba su respiración , -Edward con quien estas?- pregunto molesta, respire, -Estoy con Tanya y Rosalie- dije, en eso se escucho como rechinaron neumáticos, sentí como si mi corazón se detuviera, -Bella…- gritaron, -Bella- le llame mas que asustado, pero en eso se corto la llamada, me pare bruscamente de mi asiento, Rosalie me vio asustada, -Edward que sucede?- pregunto, -No se, se escucharon neumáticos rechinando y Bella ya no hablo, y si le paso algo? Y yo hasta aquí? Que hago? Y si le pasa algo, me muero- en eso sentí como la mano de Rosalie se impacto en mi mejilla, dejándome aturdido y sorprendido, -Edward cállate! Vámonos a buscarla, poniéndote histérico no arreglaras nada!- dijo Rosalie, solo asentí, -Llamare a Alice en el camino, tu solo maneja tranquilo, queremos llegar para saber que paso, de acuerdo?- dijo, volví asentir, -Y yo que? Me quedo como idiota aquí! El debe llevarme- dijo Tanya enojada, estaba apunto de contestarle, pero Rosalie se paro frente a ella, -Tenemos un problema, creo que sabes como llegar a tu casa! Edward no es tu niñero- dijo Rose, saco algo de su saco y lo aventó a la mesa, -Toma para un taxi, por si no tienes- dijo Rose jalándome del brazo, saliendo del restaurant.

Iba manejando tratando de ir tranquilo, mientras Rosalie trataba de contactar a Alice, pero no habíamos tenido éxito hasta entonces, -Jasper! Saben de Bella, que…- se quedo callada, volteo la cara a la ventana para que no la viera, -Ya veo… si mantenme informada- dijo terminando la llamada, -Y?- cuestione, -Todo bien Edward- dijo sin verme, -Rose- la llame sabia que algo me ocultaba, -Dime que pasa?- exigí, ella volteo a verme con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, me susto, -Edward, no te exaltes, tienes que estar calmado-, ahora si me estaba asustando, -A Bella le pego un coche, esta en el hospital de forks, Alice y Jasper están con ella- y ahora si todos mis miedos se estaban haciendo realidad, me aferre al volante y acelere, Rose solo me vio, pero no dijo nada.

En 30 minutos ya estábamos llegando al hospital de Forks, me estacione, y sin molestarme de esperar a Rosalie, salí disparado del auto, a buscar a alguien que me diera razón de Bella.

Entre a la sala de espera, Alice estaba abrazada con Jasper, me acerque a ellos, -Que paso? Como esta Bella?- pregunte, ahora si se me quebró la voz, -Bella iba cruzando la calle, no se fijo, el auto aunque trato de frenarse, si logro rosarla- dijo Alice, -Pero por suerte esta bien, solo se lastimo el brazo, ahora le están haciendo estudios para descartar algún daño interno- dijo Jasper, respire mas tranquilo, salió un doctor, -Familiares de Isabella Swan- pregunto el doctor, me acerque, -Soy su esposo- dije rápidamente, -Su esposa esta bien, ahora esta en una habitación, si todo va como hasta ahorita, mañana la daré de alta- dijo el medico, asentí, -Puede pasar a verla- dijo.

Entre a la habitación y ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, me senté a su lado, todo lo que siempre temí, hoy había pasado, de la simple idea de perder a Bella me causaba gran dolor, ahora comprendía mas que nunca que si Bella me faltara algún día, seria el fin para mi.

Tome su mano, aliviado de sentir pulso y calor que desprendía ella, -No llores- susurro Bella, cosa de la que no era consiente, -Oh Bella, no sabes el terror que tuve de perderte, la ultima hora a sido una pesadilla- dije, ella sonrió, -Estoy bien- dijo sonriendo, no pude contenerme me acerque y la bese, expresando miedo por perderla y felicidad por tenerla ante mi, -Te Amo- le susurre pegado a sus labios, ella sonrió y se mordió el labio, -Y yo a ti- contesto.

En eso entre el medico, -Bueno señorita vengo a decirle, que se puede ir mañana a primera hora, pero antes de eso, necesito que se cuide, es una suerte que los dos la hayan librado- dijo el medico, lo mire confundido, -Los dos?- pregunte, el me miro y luego a Bella, -No me digan que no saben?- expreso el doctor, negué con la cabeza y el volteo a ver a Bella, -Pues bueno, me da gusto decirles que están embarazados, serán padres, felicidades- dijo sonriendo, sentí como si me fuera a desplomar, voltee a ver a Bella, que me veía igual, -Estas embarazada?- susurre aun no creyendo lo que había oído.


	18. Cap 17: No lo quieres?

Pov Bella

Desperté un poco desorientada, me dolía la cadera un poco, que digo la cadera, todo el cuerpo, y lo peor de todo, era que tenia muchísima hambre, decidí cerrar los ojos, y dejar de pensar en el dolor de la cabeza y el hambre, y me puse a pensar en donde estaría Edward? Sabría que estoy en el hospital? Todavía seguiría en Seattle? Y con Tanya?

Escuche que abrieron la puerta seguro era el doctor, escuche los pasos de que alguien entraba, sentí alguien a mi lado, tomaron mi mano, sentí como me estremecí de pies a cabeza, mi cuerpo reconocía esa mano, sabia quien era, el estaba aquí, abrí los ojos, se veía guapísimo, llevaba traje gris, el ultimo botón de la camisa de su camisa blanca lo tenia desabrochado, me fije y su corbata la tenia en uno de los bolsillos de su saco, su cabello estaba perfectamente despeinado, como tanto me gustaba, estaba todo echo un dios, solo le faltaba esa hermosa sonrisa para terminar de robarme el aliento en este momento, si no fuera porque se veía demacrado, el tenia mi mano entre las suyas, estaba sentado con los ojos cerrados, lloraba, mi corazón brinco, -No llores- susurre, el levanto rápidamente la cabeza, nuestras miradas se conectaron, -Oh Bella, no sabes el terror que tuve de perderte, la ultima hora a sido una pesadilla- dijo, le sonreí para tratar de tranquilizarlo, -Estoy bien- dije apretándole la mano, no dijo nada, se sentó en la camilla conmigo, me abrazo y me beso, siempre me sentía tan segura en sus brazos, y ahora mas que nunca, cuanto me había hecho falta en el día, y ahora tenerlo junto a mi, aun en las circunstancias que estamos, me daba paz y tranquilidad, -Te Amo- susurro pegado a mis labios, sonreí y tome su labio inferior y lo mordí un poco, -Y yo a ti- conteste, pude sentir como también sonrió el.

En eso entre el medico, y se aclaro la garganta, nos separamos, me sentí apenada, pero el doctor sonrió y regreso la vista a las hojas que llevaba en manos, -Bueno señorita vengo a decirle- junta las manos y se las frota, -Que se puede ir mañana a primera hora, pero antes de eso, necesito darle indicación, quiero que se cuide, es una suerte que los dos la hayan librado- dijo el medico, que dijo?, -Los dos?- pregunto Edward confundido, el doctor nos ve con la mirada entornada, y mi cerebro se acelera al mil, podrías ser? Los mareos, tener hambre casi enseguida de que deje de comer? Subí de peso, me había retrasado por un mes, pero no le di importancia, siempre fui irregular, todas esas eran señales, porque no las note?

-No me digan que no saben?- expreso el doctor, lo mire, queriendo que hablara de una vez, sentía el corazón en el estomago, los nervios me estaban comiendo, -Pues bueno, me da gusto decirles que están embarazados, serán padres, felicidades- dijo el doctor sonriendo, no sabia si llorar, reírme, o gritar de felicidad, y la primera opción gano, empecé a llorar de la felicidad que sentía, toque mi vientre, a pesar de aun estar plano, ya había una vida ahí dentro, producto del amor que nació entre Edward y yo.

Edward volteo a verme, se veía asustado, asustado?

Porque debía estarlo, era la mejor noticia, -Estas embarazada?- susurro, asentí, -Voy hacer madre…- fue lo único que pude decir, ya que seguía sin creérmela, todo mi ser se lleno de felicidad, sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, -Bueno los dejo, mañana te veo Bella- dijo el doctor y solo pude asentir, salió y cerro la puerta.

Edward empezó a caminar por el cuarto, lo veía moverse de un lado a otro, se paro frente a la cama y me miro fijamente, creo que se veía pálido, me sentí palidecer, porque el estaba así? Acaso no le daba gusto que seriamos padres? Para el era una mala noticia? –Edward yo…-trate de expresarle mi felicidad, pero como hacerlo, si el tenia cara como si le hubieran dicho que tenia una enfermedad mortal o algo por el estilo, -Bella, perdóname, se que eres muy joven para se madre- dijo, porque se disculpaba, a mi eso no me importaba, -Yo esto…-, -Bella creo que a lo mejor deberías considerar las otras opciones que tenemos, esperemos un poco mas, tenemos toda una vida juntos, todavía se puede hacer algo- dijo quebrándosele la voz, que diablos dijo? Me estaba dando a entender que nos deshiciéramos del bebe? Acaso el no se sentía listo para ser padre? O simplemente no quería un hijo? Nunca hablamos sobre ser padres, esa siempre fue mi ilusión, tener una familia, pero el acaso no quería una familia? No le gustaban los niños?

Miles de preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza, pero no tenia la fuerza para formularlas y obtener respuestas, me dolió que propusiera eso, sentía un nudo en la garganta, no pude contener mas las lagrimas, -Edward…- lo llame, me costaba trabajo hablar, se acerco y se paro a mi lado, tomo mi mano pero rápidamente la jale haciendo que me soltara, -Edward vete de aquí!- pedí, -Que?- pregunto, -Que te vayas, no te quiero aquí!- le dije sollozando, -Pero Bella…-, -Que te vayas, no te quiero aquí, como puedes decirme eso- ahora si grite, el me vio impactado, las lagrimas seguían fluyendo, -Bella, yo…-, -No quiero escucharte, ve a decir estupideces a otro lado y déjame sola!- grite, el trato de acercarse, pero lo rechace, -Déjame, no me toques!- grite desesperada, no quería que lo hiciera, no lo quería a mi lado, como pudo decir eso, como? También es su hijo maldita sea!

Entro una enfermera corriendo a la habitación, ella me tomo por los hombros,-Señora Cullen, tranquilícese- pidió viéndome a los ojos, -No, no quiero! Vete Edward vete!- volví a gritar, -Señora tranquilícese o tendré que sedarla!- ella volteo a ver a Edward, -Señor es mejor que se vaya, ella esta muy alterada y tiene que descansar, espéreme afuera, ahorita le comunico a que hora será dada de alta su esposa- dijo la enfermera empujándolo afuera de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de el.

-Disculpe, mañana a que hora me darán de alta?- le pregunte ya cuando Edward estaba afuera, me limpie las lagrimas, pero estas no dejaban de salir, ella me miro, -Como a las 8 de la mañana- contesto, asentí, -Un favor, podría decirle a mi esposo, que salgo hasta las 9 por favor- pedí, ella me miro extrañada, -Es que tardo en estar lista normalmente, y pues no quiero hacer que me espere, el es un hombre ocupado y no quiero que pierda tiempo, si?- pedí lo mas tranquila que pude, -Esta bien señora, pero tiene que tranquilizarse- dijo checando el suero, solo asentí.

Ella salió de la habitación, dejándome sola, este debería ser el momento mas feliz de mi vida, y sin en cambio me sentía sola.

Porque cuando creía que había encontrado la felicidad con Edward, el me hacia esto?

Pov Edward

En eso entre el medico, -Bueno señorita vengo a decirle, que se puede ir mañana a primera hora, pero antes de eso, necesito darle unas indicaciones, quiero que se cuide, es una suerte que los dos la hayan librado- dijo el medico, lo mire confundido, -Los dos?- pregunte, el me miro y luego a Bella, -No me digan que no saben?- expreso el doctor, negué con la cabeza y el volteo a ver a Bella, -Pues bueno, me da gusto decirles que están embarazados, serán padres, felicidades- dijo sonriendo, sentí como si me fuera a desplomar, voltee a ver a Bella, que me veía igual, -Estas embarazada?- susurre aun no creyendo lo que había oído, ella asintió, me quede helado, ella lloraba, yo no sabia como reaccionar, -Voy hacer madre…- ella susurro, todo dentro de mi era un caos, que debía hacer, que debía decir? No estaba preparado para esto, no todavía, no imagine que esto nos pasaría tan pronto, pero estaba pasando, -Bueno los dejo, mañana te veo Bella- dijo el doctor, no pude contestar, salió y cerro la puerta.

Empecé a caminar por el cuarto, Bella solo tiene 17 años! Casi 18! Y esta embarazada! Que pasara con los planes de la universidad! Dios Charlie me matara, le prometí que Bella tendría un futuro y no solo como esposa, voltee a verla y ella aun lloraba, esto también era un shock para ella, me pare frente a su cama, ella me sostuvo la mirada, -Edward yo…-, -Bella, perdóname, se que eres muy joven para se madre- exprese, lo que ella no decía, o eso creía, creo que aun no estaba lista para ser madre, me sentí desorientado, yo no sabia que sentir, estaba feliz por el bebe? No lo sabia, lo único que sabia, era que Bella sufría, la tenia ante mi pálida y llorando, -Yo esto…-, -Bella creo que a lo mejor deberías considerar las otras opciones que tenemos, esperemos un poco mas, tenemos toda una vida juntos, todavía se puede hacer algo- dije quebrándoseme la voz, aun no creía lo que acaba de proponer, yo siempre estado en contra y ahora lo estaba tomando como opción, me sentía traidor de mis ideales.

Ella cerro los ojos y empezó a sollozar, lloraba cada vez mas, no sabia que hacer, ella no decía nada, necesitaba una señal para saber como actuar, -Edward…- me llamo, camine hacia donde estaba la silla, junto a ella, tome su mano, queriendo darle apoyo ante la decisión que tomo, pero para mi sorpresa ella rápidamente rompió el agarre dejándome confundido, -Edward vete de aquí!- pidió, -Que?- pregunte consternado, -Que te vayas, no te quiero aquí!- volteo a verte, las lagrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejilla, -Pero Bella…-, -Que te vayas, no te quiero aquí, como puedes decirme eso!- grito, sin dejarme hablar, me sentía desesperado ante su comportamiento, que había hecho mal? Porque ella reacciono así?

Y fue cuando mi cerebro se encendió, la había ofendido, todo lo tome a mal, ella quería al bebe, y la herí diciéndole que nos disidiéramos de el, pero entonces porque lloraba antes? Eso si que no lo comprendía, -Bella, yo…- trate de disculparme pero ella no me dejo, -No quiero escucharte, ve a decir estupideces a otro lado y déjame sola!- grito, me acerque para abrazarla, pero ella me empujo, -Déjame, no me toques!- grito histérica.

Entro una enfermera corriendo a la habitación, -Señora Cullen, tranquilícese- pidió acercándose a Bella, yo solo podía verla, me sentí en shock al verla así, ni cuando le dije que denunciaría a Jacob reacciono así, -No, no quiero! Vete Edward vete!- volvía a gritar, la enfermera la tomo por los hombros, -Señora tranquilícese o tendré que sedarla!- ella se giro y me vio, -Señor es mejor que se vaya, ella esta muy alterada y tiene que descansar, espéreme afuera, ahorita le comunico a que hora será dada de alta su esposa- dijo la enfermera empujándome afuera de la habitación y cerrando tras sacarme, me senté en una de las bancas que había afuera, una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, que diablos había hecho? Herí a Bella de la peor manera, como podría arreglarlo, en eso salió la enfermera, y creo que me vio con reproche, -Señor Cullen, no es bueno que la señora se altere en su estado- me reprendió, asentí agachando la cabeza, me lo merecía y mas por mi estupidez, debí dejar que ella hablara, -Mañana la darán de alta a las…- se quedo pensando, -A las 9 am mas o menos, para que este aquí por ella- dijo la enfermera, -Esta bien- solo dije, -Buenas noches señor Cullen- dijo la enfermera, -Buenas noches- susurre, no se si me alcanzo a oír.

Me fui a casa, aunque no quise hacerlo, le llame a Emmett, necesitaba hablar con alguien, le conté lo que paso, y me dijo que era un idiota, ya me lo esperaba, pero el tenia razón, tenia que dejar que ella se tranquilizara, y explicarle lo que pensé y porque dije eso.

A la mañana siguiente partí al hospital por Bella, en el camino le compre un gran ramo de rosas rojas, faltaban 5 minutos para las 9, fui a la habitación para ver si Bella estaba lista, pero para mi sorpresa, cuando entre ella no estaba, me asome al baño y no la encontré, tal vez se la habían llevado para un ultimo examen, pensé, salí a esperar en las bancas de afuera, pero en eso paso su doctor, -Disculpe, mi esposa tardara en regresar?- le pregunte, el me vio extrañado, -Iba a venir por ella?- pregunto, -Si, porque la pregunta?- ahora yo cuestione, -Ella fue dada de alta a las 8 de la mañana, estaba ansiosa por ir, desde las 7:30 me estaba presionando por que la dejara ir- dijo, ella se había ido sin esperarme?, -Cuando le pregunte por usted, me dijo que estaba muy ocupado como para venir por ella, y que ya habían quedado que ella se iría sola- agrego el doctor, me sentí palidecer, -Pero la enfermera de anoche me dijo que la daban de alta a las 9!- alegue, el se sorprendió, -A ver sígame- pidió.

Llegamos a un salón, -Disculpe, Olga, tiene un momento?- pregunto el doctor, ella asintió y se acerco a nosotros, ella me miro a mi y luego a su jefe, -Dígame doctor- dijo la señora, -Porque le dijo al señor Cullen que su esposa la daban de alta a las 9, cuando usted sabia que ella se iba a las 8?- cuestiono el doctor, ella se ruborizo, yo sentía un nudo en el estomago, -Porque la señora me lo pidió anoche, ella dijo que su esposo tenia trabajo, y que como ella tardaba en arreglarse, no quería hacerlo esperar, por eso me pidió que le dijera una hora mas tarde, hice mal?- pregunto la muy cínica, aunque ella no tenia la culpa de que Bella no me haya esperado, -No Olga, siga en lo suyo- dijo el doctor, -Gracias doctor, iré a buscarla- solo dije, no espere a que el contestara.

Apreté las rosas que llevaba en la mano, sentí como las espinas de ellas se enterraron en la palma de mi mano, haciendo que sangrara, me dolió, pero nada comparado con el dolor que sentía en el alma, a mi paso me encontré un bote de basura y ahí las avente.

Bella se había ido, me había dejado! Donde diablos la encontraría!?


End file.
